


In the office

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec is a Little Shit, Enemies to Lovers, Human AU, Humour, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Office AU, The classic 'A and B battle for the attention of person C but end up falling for each other instead, lawyer!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec has been crushing on his boss for a year and he's trying really hard to get him to notice him. As he's getting closer to him, there comes in a new guy, Magnus Bane, who is trying to steal him away! Magnus is so annoying, stupid, hot, good-looking... wait, what?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 127
Kudos: 231





	1. New Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired by a prompt I saw once on the OTP prompt generator :) Hope you'll enjoy this little fic :)  
> Raiting will change in the future ;)

“I bet he thinks he is so awesome, doesn’t he?” grumbled as he was glaring over to his boss’ office. Usually he appreciated the glass door, they made it easy for him to steal glanced at his boss, but this time he didn’t like it because the  _ New Guy _ was flirting with his boss. The boss that he was after for almost a year, since he started working at his company and it’s taken him a long time for him to get to be noticed. But now this new guy just swept in and had his attention already? Oh, Alec didn’t like it all and he bit his lip. Yes, he was jealous and he wasn’t going to let the new guy steal Jason from him. Jason was going to go on a date with him. Alec was working so hard and he knew that if he tried just a bit more that his boss would see just how amazing he was. Alec really, really liked him and it wasn’t fair. “I mean everyone seems to like it. I don’t get it,” grumbled Alec and shook his head. “He thinks that he can flash that perfect smile on his and just steal Jason from me. Yeah, no, not gonna happen,” said Alec and then slammed his fists against his desk, Simon snorting next to him.

“I still don’t get what you see in that guy. Sure, he’s hot, but he is also a pain in the ass and he is just… I don’t know, man, I really don’t like him,” said Simon. He and Alec met around a year ago when Alec started working at the company - the two of them hit it off pretty much immediately and became friends. Alec was one of the many lawyers that worked for Jason’s company. “Also, the new guy… as you like to call him, Magnus Bane,” said Simon and Alec looked at him. “He’s actually pretty nice and-”

“Yeah and what’s up with that name. Magnus Bane, please, it can’t be real,” said Alec and lifted his finger up. “I can bet you that it isn’t even his name,” said Alec and shook his head. “He just changed it because he wants to stand out, even more than he already does,” said Alec and scoffed. Yeah, Magnus really stood out, with his clothes and makeup. Alec didn’t  _ not _ like it, but he was just making a point and he gritted his teeth. And when he saw that Magnus and Jason hugged, his jealousy and anger skyrocketed. How dared he put his hands on his man?! Alec took in a deep breath and then forced himself to look away. “He’s hugging him,” whined Alec and shook his head.

“Oh, yes, the rumour has it that they’re pretty close,” said Simon and Alec whined sadly because that wasn’t a good thing at all. How were they close? “Yeah, I think they were classmates at Harvard, or something like that,” said Simon and nodded. Alec rolled his eyes. Harvard, Harvard… again, that was all that he could hear about it. So what if went to some prestigious school. It didn’t mean a thing, but Magnus liked talking about it, bringing it up over and over again. Oh, his own head was so far up his ass that he didn’t even see how arrogant he was.

“Oh, yeah, about that too,” said Alec and shook his head. “He thinks that he’s so much better than us,” said Alec and shook his head. Simon shook his head - he didn’t know where Alec was getting all of this information from. Magnus was nothing but kind to him. “Just yesterday in the meeting, he managed to mention it three times,” said Alec and shook his head. “So, of course Jason gave the case to him. How dares he?” asked Alec and shook his head again. “He’ll fuck it up, I can already see it and when he does I’ll be there to-”

“Alec, now you’re just being ridiculous, Magnus is a nice guy,” said Simon. 

Yeah, not to Alec. Maybe Magnus noticed that Alec was into Jason as well and was trying really hard to overshadow him? Well, pity for him, because Alec wasn’t going to let down this fight so easy. Jason liked guys that were real and down to Earth and Magnus wasn’t that. He was just talking about himself all the time and it was honestly so not attractive. Jason was going to see him for who he really was and he was going to come to him. Alec was sure of it. “Magnus sucks,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Simon started laughing and Alec clicked his tongue. “You’re a terrible friend, Si,” whined Alec and Simon rolled his eyes. 

“Alec, come on, you’re being ridiculous,” said Simon and gave him a little wink. He personally didn’t get what Alec was fussing so much about. He and Magnus got along just fine. Magnus started working at their company the previous week and they truly needed someone that was competent enough at their work; Magnus was very much and Simon appreciated his help very much. That didn’t go to say that Alec wasn’t; he was the best one that their company had. Jason, on the other hand, was just talk. Daddy’s boy and unlike all of them, the company, success and money were all handed to him on a silver platter. Truly was a spoiled man-child, but Alec didn’t seem to see it for some reason. It truly boggled the mind of Simon.

“Oh, you’re on Magnus’ side just because you’re into his friend,” said Alec and Simon narrowed his eyes, pretending that he didn’t know who Alec was talking about, but in reality, he was pretty much aware of the growing crush that he had on Magnus’ friend. Raphael Santiago. He came with Magnus a few times, both of them were going out on lunch breaks and Simon would just stare from afar. He was too nervous to approach, but Alec could see him drooling. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” said Simon and cleared his throat.

“Please,” said Alec and chuckled. “Does the name Raphael Santiago ring any bells?” asked Alec and Simon just shook his head. But it did, it rang so many bells and he cleared his throat and then just looked down. “As I thought,” said Alec and shook his head. “Look, I don't mind you being all friendly with Magnus, but I’m not gonna be his friend. Ever,” said Alec and then nodded. “We’re sworn enemies,” said Alec, nodding and Simon rolled his eyes.

“Are you five?” asked Simon and started laughing when he saw the look on Alec’s face and he just stood up. He really needed to get back to work. He came to Alec’s office just because he needed to hand him in some papers and Alec made him stay longer. He didn’t really mind it, but Jason was going to kill him if he didn’t get all the work done and in the end he just excused himself, Alec understanding as work did come first and he just hummed as he kept glaring over to Jason’s office. 

Magnus was standing way too close to him. He didn’t like it how he placed his hand on top of Jason’s shoulder and Alec gritted his teeth. Okay, that was enough. He was going in there and break it up - and he knew just what kind of an excuse to run with; he was going in there and was bringing Jason his favourite coffee. Alec knew which coffee Jason loved from their coffee machine and he quickly ran through the door and when he finally had Jason’s coffee, he took in a deep breath, put on a smile and then nodded - yep, he was gonna go in there and he was going to make Jason forget all about Magnus. Yep. He knew how to flirt. 

As Alec knocked onto the door of the office, Magnus’ eyes darkened as soon as he saw Lightwood stepping inside of the office because he knew about him and he did not like him. At all. Yes, he was giant, yes he was hot, but he was also a massive dick and what was the worst of it all - he was trying to get together with Jason. Magnus knew Jason from college; they’ve been pretty close and Magnus had always had a crush on Jason. That was why he got transferred to the company as soon as he found out that Jason was in charge. Desperate? Yes. But he really, really liked the guy and he was determined to get on a date with him. That was until he saw that he had some competition, but he was going to wipe with it. He was going to win against Alec!

Alec ignored Magnus and quickly walked over to Jason, batting his eyelashes innocently and Magnus rolled his eyes. Really?! “Um, hi,” said Alec and then tried not to giggle when he looked into the other’s dark eyes and he cleared his throat. “Sorry if I’m intruding,” said Alec and Magnus. Yes, yes he was. “But I was on my way to getting some coffee and then I remembered that you came in late today and probably didn’t have coffee so far, so I decided to bring you your favourite one,” said Alec and glanced at Magnus, waggling his eyebrows. How was that, huh? Impressive, wasn’t he?

“Oh, thanks,” said Jason and reached over for the cup of coffee and Alec’s heart made a little jump when their fingers touched. Oh, he was so amazing, gazing down into his eyes and Jason then took in a deep breath. “That was really nice of you. I haven’t had coffee yet, that’s true and damn, it is amazing to have some right now,” said Jason and Alec was literally glowing with pride and happiness. There, he was amazing. The new guy could suck it! He was so amazing-

“Jason,” said Magnus and then stepped closer to his boss. “What about those lunch plans that we had for today, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped.  _ Really, they had lunch plans?  _ Magnus winked and Jason rubbed the back of his neck and then hummed because that was true, but he also had different plans because-

“Oh, that was today?” asked Jason and Alec grinned.  _ Ah, then it wasn’t so important if Jason forgot about it!  _ “Uh, I’ll have to rain check on that, Magnus, sorry,” said Jason. “I have to meet with some clients for lunch,” said Jason apologetically and Magnus quickly nodded. He understood, but he didn’t like losing against Alec and he just took in a deep breath. “But actually, I’m glad that you’re both here,” said Jason and both of them perked up.  _ Yes?  _ He was glad that they were there? Who was he more glad that was there? Alec was hoping that it was him and Magnus, of course-

“You are?” asked Alec excitedly.

“I’m so glad to be here too, Jason,” whispered Magnus and Jason smiled.

“Well, that’s, um, good, yes,” said Jason and then took in a deep breath, looking over to the other two and cleared his throat. “Well, as you both know, there will be some renovations going on here starting from next week,” said Jason and Magnus quickly nodded as did Alec. Were they now fighting over who could nod faster as well? Jason then looked over at Alec. “I will have to ask you to move your office, Alec,” said Jason and Alec bit his lip. Really, where? “You know that I will be expanding the size of my office,” said Jason and Alec nodded. “It feels kind of small and I really need to make it bigger,” said Jason. Alec was about to say that it was already doubled in size than his own office, but Jason then smiled and Alec just nodded.

“Of course, it makes sense, you deserve everything,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Oh, he was really kissing up his ass, wasn’t he? Ugh, how couldn’t Jason see through that facade? 

“Exactly,“ said Jason and then looked over at Magnus. “So I’ll have Alec move into your office, Magnus,” said Jason and all of the colour drained from Alec’s face.

“What? No!” said Alec and Magnus at the same time and Jason narrowed his eyes. “Jason, this has to be some kind of mistake,” said Magnus and then stepped closer to Jason. “I can’t work with him in there, it’s already small as it is and to have that giant just breathe down my back, I’ll… nope, I can’t do it,” said Magnus and Alec rubbed his palms. Good, he could just quit and be on his way out. New guy didn’t have it in him to work at their company, then he should be out. Goodbye. Ciao!  _ Adios!  _ And Alec could get back at-

“Magnus, come on, Alec is a sweet guy,” said Jason and Alec’s heart melted and he cleared his throat. He-he called him sweet?! Magnus’ anger worsened and in the end he just nodded, gritting his teeth.

“Fine,” said Magnus. “It’ll be my pleasure,” said Magnus.

“You’re the best,” said Jason and Magnus had hearts in his eyes again. Alec’s face slumped down and he was sending daggers through the room with his gaze over to Magnus. He was so pissed off, but when Jason glanced over at him, he just smiled nodded. Ugh, this was going to suck so much!

* * *

“Look, Lightwood, this is my office and you will listen to me,” said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. “This is my desk and you can work over there… in the corner,” said Magnus and Alec scoffed.

“As if you’ll boss me around, new guy,” said Alec as he stepped inside of Magnus’ office. This was a disaster. Why did Jason need a bigger office again? Right, right because he deserved it. “I’m working here for a year and you will listen to me,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“Nope. As you heard Jason; I’m the best,” said Magnus and then raised his head up proudly. “As you may know I went to-”

“Harvard, yes, for the love of God, I’ve heard it three times already. And that's just today,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. Magnus sat behind his desk and placed his feet up on it and then took in a deep breath. “So, we will split the office in half,” said Alec, drawing an invisible line on the floor with his foot. “This will be mine, and this will be yours,” said Alec.

“No, why do you get that part?”

“Closer to Jason,” said Alec. “I know what you’re trying to do and it’ll never work,” said Alec and Magnus scoffed, standing up and he walked over to him. “Kissing up his ass, it’s not gonna work. Because Jason and I are meant to be,” said Alec and then nodded. “So, I will win against you and will win Jason’s heart,” said Alec and Magnus snorted, going even closer to Alec.

“You’ve been working here for a year you say?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “A whole year and you still haven’t managed to get him to go out with you,” said Magnus and then started laughing. “Besides, Jason and I go way back,” said Magnus and then glanced over to the side. “Like I said, you don’t stand a chance,” said Magnus and Alec placed his hands on top of his sides.

“No,  _ you _ don’t stand a chance,” said Alec.

“Amazing comeback, Lightwood. What are you, five?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes. Alec flushed up to his ears and he just glanced down.  _ Damn it, Magnus had a point and Alec hated that.  _ “You might be tall and good looking,” said Magnus and then stopped a little bit, his eyes locking with Alec’s and he only realised it then that Alec’s eyes were actually hazel; the most perfect shade of- “But it’s not gonna get you anywhere,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, so what do you think you have better than me?” asked Alec. “You’re also hot and tall and very shiny,” said Alec, looking up and down. Right, he was supposed to be insulting him not complimenting. Well, that kind of- “But-but your personality sucks,” said Alec and Magnus was again getting lost in Alec’s eyes. He was just standing way too close and he was invading his personal space, but Magnus was a little bit hazed as well. 

"No, your personality sucks," said Magnus and it was Alec's turn to start laughing because Magnus' comeback was even more pathetic than his own. Magnus just cleared his throat and his cheeks heated up.  _ Fuck. He didn't like the fact that he made an ass out of himself in front of his enemy!  _ Well, enemy was kind of a strong word, but still he couldn't let Alec get away with it. No way in hell!

"Who's five now?" teased Alec.

"Mind your own business," said Magnus and then looked his own office. His precious little office was going to be destroyed by the presence of the other.  _ How great.  _ Ugh, if it wasn't for Jason he would never do something like this. Gritting his teeth, Magnus just smiled and waved to Jason as he glanced towards them.

Alec grumbled and waved to Jason with his both hands.

Jason chuckled.

Point one for Alec!


	2. No Touching Zone

Alec was in a terrible mood, Magnus was in a terrible mood. It’s been two weeks since Alec had moved into Magnus’ office and he has been hating every moment of it. It was torture and he wished that Jason could see that it wasn’t working out. Alec wasn’t as productive as he was before and he was snapping at everyone around him, not only Magnus. He was grumpy all the time and the two of them were at each other’s throats all the time. There hadn’t been an hour that they didn’t manage to get into a fight. And was Alec any closer to asking Jason out? No. Was Magnus? Nope. It all sucked, for the both of them and all that they could so was try to manage it, but it was freaking hell. They were trying their hardest to win over Jason’s heart, but it still wasn’t working and it was driving them insane. Both of them. Alec was so pissed off and he grumbled as he looked over to his side and saw Magnus typing on his laptop. Ugh, did he have to type so loud? He couldn’t do his work in peace when he had that maniac literally banging on the keyboard!

Magnus’ office wasn’t large enough to have Alec transfer his own desk from his old office over to there and Magnus’ desk that was already in there was large enough that made it easy for both of them to share the desk. Magnus suggested to Jason that maybe they could move the bigger one out of the office and got two smaller ones, but apparently that wasn’t in the company’s budget. Magnus didn’t even mind buying two new desks with his own money, he really didn’t because he couldn’t get any work done with having that giant breath down his neck. It was so, so annoying. Magnus took in a deep breath and bit his lip, trying to focus on the draft that he was finishing up that he was going to take over to Jason. He was trying really hard to impress him!

Okay, yes! Magnus cracked his knuckles, which made Alec’s skin crawl and he glanced over at him and Magnus went ahead back to banging his fingers against his keyboard and Alec rolled his eyes. “Oh, my God, do you mind?” snapped Alec because he finally had it enough. It was so annoying. Magnus glanced up at him and he arched his brow. What did he do now? He was just doing his job - Alec should take a page from him book and do some work for a change. Alec wasn’t really doing much these days. Well, he probably was, but Magnus didn’t really care and he just placed his hands together.

“What’s now?” asked Magnus and Alec bit his lip.

“Can’t you type more quietly? I am trying to get some work actually here and you’re just there… you’re doing this on purpose,” said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. “Cracking your knuckles, mumbling along words as you type and then the whole banging against your keyboard, you’re annoying me on purpose, aren’t you?” yapped away Alec and Magnus snorted and just rolled his eyes.

“Well, excuse me for being a… human being?” asked Magnus and Alec didn’t say anything back. He just grumbled under his breath and glanced back down to see the contract that Jason gave him to read through before and he cleared his throat. He was going to finish this faster than Magnus was going to write that little draft of his. Alec cleared his throat and then started reading, rubbing the back of his neck, but realised that he was going to need to correct some things, reaching over to the other side of the desk, reaching over the  _ line _ that the two of them had set up with tape that went right in the middle of the desk, it was exact to a millimeter! 

Alec reached for the pen that was on Magnus’ side of the desk and as he reached for it, he accidentally placed his hand on top of Magnus’ as he was also reaching for the pen and Magnus quickly withdrew his hand and glared at Alec and took in a deep breath, who was now looking at him with confusion on his face. He didn’t even realise that his hand was on Magnus’ side of the desk and Magnus glanced down at his hand and he didn’t like that there was a little flush forming upon his cheeks. Ugh, this was so… cheesy and he just cleared his throat.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” said Magnus and Alec arched his eyebrow even more and Magnus rolled his eyes. Oh my God, he was such an idiot. “I can’t you believe you just reached over with your hand like that, how dare you? This is my side of the desk,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes because he couldn’t believe that Magnus was making such a big deal about it. So he reached over, and? He needed that pen and he just bit his lip.

“Oh, please, it’s just a-”

“No, no, this is no touching zone for you,” said Magnus and pointed over to the line that was made out of the tape. “We had a deal, you do not reach over. This is my side of the desk and that is yours,” said Magnus and gritted his teeth “It’s bad enough that I have to share it with you. Do you know how much it was? Yeah, I bought it with my money because I wanted a large desk and now-”

“Ah, so it’s your fault that we’re in this position. If you didn’t have this huge ass desk in there, we would be able to fit mine in there,” said Alec and shook his head. “Of course, you wanted to be extra. The larger the better, huh? Well, they say that guys that want to have huge things are usually compensating for the size of their-” he started and Magnus’ jaw dropped and his flush deepened, but his face was red because of anger then and he huffed under his breath. How dared he? 

“Oh, do shut up,” said Magnus. “So, now I can’t have nice things?” snapped Magnus and then shook his head. “And for your information, I’m not compensating for anything,” huffed Magnus and Alec snorted. Ah, so it did bother him, huh? Well, if it did bother him, then he had to have a pretty small… well, it wasn’t like Alec needed to know that piece of information. He was enough of a huge dick with his personality so- “I have a perfectly decent sized… you know what, you can think whatever you want,” said Magnus because he knew that he was saying too much. So, what if Alec thought that he- Ugh, it was all so annoying. “Just leave me alone,” said Magnus and Alec was just laughing.

_ Yeah, Alec wasn’t convinced at all. _

* * *

“I’m telling you, Raphi, the guy’s a demon,” whined Magnus. He was out with Raphael, enjoying his lunch plans, at least he was trying. It was an hour that he got away from Alec and it was his favourite part of the day. Apart of going back home and being away from the workplace for hours. Oh, yes. Raphael just nodded and then hummed. For someone that Magnus claimed that he hated, he truly did talk a lot about Alec lately and it kind of begged the question if he truly did hate him as much as he claimed because when Magnus talked so much about someone, it was truly quite the opposite and Raphael just snorted and Magnus gave him a glare. “Do you think this is funny?” asked Magnus suddenly and Raphael just shook his head and then clicked with his tongue.

“No, no,” said Raphael and then hummed. “Though, are you sure that you hate the guy as you claim? I mean we’ve been here for ten minutes, but he’s the only thing that you’ve talked about,” said Raphael and Magnus flushed a little bit. Was that true? Was that really all that he talked about? No, it couldn’t have been! “I mean you don’t even talk about Jason as much and you transferred your work company just to be near him,” said Raphael and he was kind of glad because he hated the guy, he truly did. He was annoying and a dick. Ugh.

“I… you’ve got this all wrong,” said Magnus, shaking his head firmly. “It’s just because he’s an annoying prick, that’s all,” said Magnus. “I mean today he reached with his hand on my side of the desk,” said Magnus. “Can you believe that? What a creep!” he said and Raphael rolled his eyes for what felt like the tenth time and he just shook his head.

“The audacity in that one,” deadpanned Raphael and Magnus placed his arms on top of his chest.

“I’m telling you, he’s weird and mean,” said Magnus. “I mean how dares he put moves on my man?” asked Magnus and then took in a deep breath. “But yes, you’re right, I see that now. I will stop talking about him now. I’m here to get away from him and just enjoy food,” said Magnus and Raphael sighed.  _ Finally.  _ He was glad that Magnus decided to have a change of heart and he just plopped up the menu, trying to finally focus on the food, but then Magnus shrieked and Raphael dropped the menu.

“What now?!”

“He’s here,” said Magnus and then placed his hand on top of his mouth and shook his head. “Lightwood is now stalking me as well,” said Magnus and pointed over to the door where Alec and his friend, Simon, were. Unlike for Alec, Simon was truly a good guy. He was kind and very nice, unlike that dick. Magnus started sinking in his chair and he just shook his head. “How did he know where we were, Raphi? I’m telling you, he’s trying to do something. I don’t trust him. At all,” said Magnus, shaking his head.

Raphael wasn’t listening anymore. His eyes were on Simon and Magnus arched his brow, but then realised where he was looking at. Ah, yes, he knew about Raphael’s crush on Simon. Kind of. That was one of the reasons why he kept coming over to his office to pick him up for their lunch plans, because he wanted to see Simon on his way there. He claimed that Simon Lewis was annoying because he talked a lot, but deep down he liked him and while Magnus was glad that Raphael found someone that he fancied, he didn’t like that Simon was Alec’s friend. They seemed very close and he just took in a deep breath.

“We need to leave,” said Magnus and Raphael bit his lip.  _ Did they have to? _

“Why?”

“Look, I know that you like Simon. I promise I will get you his phone number if you promise to leave and… too late, ugh, they noticed us,” said Magnus and then just shook his head. Ugh. This was annoying. Biting into his lip, Magnus mustered a little smile when he saw Simon waving over to him and he just gingerly waved back to the other two. On the other hand, Alec’s jaw dropped and he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Well, who he was seeing. Magnus Bane was there… in the restaurant…  _ how dared he?!  _ He  quickly shook his head and then bit his lip, looking over at Simon.

“Yeah, we gotta go, I’m not eating here. He will completely destroy my appetite and-”

“But Raphael’s there too, Alec,” whined Simon and smiled when he looked towards at Raphael and Alec groaned.

“Look, all of the seats are already taken, there’s no place to-”

“There’s two chairs still empty over at Magnus’, I’m sure that we can join the two of them. We’re already pretty late, we won’t have time to go anywhere else. Come on, Alec, quit being such a baby. I’m starving,” said Simon and Alec still refused to listen. But Simon was right, literally all the other tables were already taken and he huffed under his breath. “Suit yourself, I’m gonna go over there,” said Simon and as much as Alec hated it, he followed his friend, but he made sure that he made it very clear how much he hated it all. 

Alec and Magnus both hated the lunch break; while Raphael and Simon were hitting off just fine, Magnus and Alec were just eating in silence, glaring at each other and were sulking.

* * *

“Jason, if I were you, I wouldn’t pursue with the lawsuit,” said Magnus seriously. They were in the middle of a meeting and they were contemplating if it was for the company to take on a very different lawsuit, but if cards were played right, it would do them an amazing thing; it would put their company on the map and they would get a lot more exposure. At the moment they were kind of the new company that not very many people and clients knew about, so it would be amazing. But the company that their client would be going against had good lawyers and Magnus was just trying to play it safe. It they would end up losing that they would lose  _ a lot.  _ Financially. And on their credibility as well.

Alec rolled his eyes - Magnus wanted to play it safe? He wasn’t going to lie, it was a hard one, but he was pretty sure that he’d be able to crack it. Maybe if Jason would put him on the case… Alec was very good when it came to his job. He wasn’t good with words when it came to real life, but when it came to court, he was pretty amazing. “With all due respect,” said Alec and Simon rolled his eyes there at the side because he knew what was happening - another fight, was it? “But I think that letting go such an important client would be stupid,” said Alec and Magnus glared at him.

Magnus’ eyebrow twitched and he just took in a deep breath and glanced over at Jason, who was reading through all of the papers that he had in front of him. “Jason,” said Magnus with that sweet voice that made Alec just want to gag. “Listen to me, you know that I wouldn’t give you bad advices,” said Magnus and Jason nodded. “I’ve always had your back, even way back when,” he said and glanced at Alec, who just grumbled and then he huffed under his breath.

“Aww, that is very true, Magnus,” said Jason and smiled.

“So have I,” said Alec firmly and Jason glanced at him. Alec glanced over to Jason’s hand… ah, how much he wanted to hold his hand. Okay, yes, focus. “Have I ever given you a bad advice?” asked Alec and Jason shook his head. “Have I ever let you down? Or have I ever lost a case?” he asked and Jason again shook his head. That was true, Alec never lost a case. Ever. “Give the case to me, you’ll be in good hands,” said Alec and then grinned as he glanced over at Magnus, who was pissed off again. Simon was rolling his eyes because this was just so annoying. And Jason clearly knew what was going on - that the two of them were fighting over him and he was loving it. How annoying. And typical. 

“No, give the case to me,” snapped Magnus and Alec cleared his throat.

“Didn’t you just say that you don’t wanna pursue this lawsuit because you’re… scared?” asked Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“I did not-”

“Jason,” said Alec and Magnus cleared his throat. “Don’t listen to the new guy, he just doesn’t know how we play it here,” said Alec and then smiled. “But it is kind of a hard case, so I would need some help,” said Alec, thinking of Jason joining him in. Oh, it would be amazing. Long hours in the office, just the two of them, while all would already leave the office and… long hours, tension, first kiss, and then- Alec snapped back to reality and then smiled. “What do you say? I would love to work under yo-” he started, but Simon cleared his throat and Alec realised that he was indeed being a little bit inappropriate. “I mean-”

“That’s a great idea,” said Jason and then clasped his hands together. Magnus’ eyes widened and he shook his head.  _ No, no, no!  _ Ugh, that annoying Lightwood was just going to- “Okay, Lightwood, you’re on the case,” said Jason and Alec grinned and glanced at Magnus, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Yes,” mouthed Alec.

“Magnus, you’ll be working with him,” said Jason and Alec quickly snapped back at Jason and shook his head. Why was it always Magnus?! That was so annoying.

"Why?" asked both Alec and Magnus in unison.

"Well, you two already share an office together so you are used working together," said Jason and he didn't know just how wrong he was. So, so very wrong. "And Magnus expressed the wish before of being on the case. And you said you needed help, Alec," said Jason and Alec just gritted his teeth. "You two are my two most competent men, I think you'll be able to do it," said Jason and just that little compliment was enough to get them to behave again.  _ It was like he knew. _

"Okay," said Magnus.

"Great. It'll be just… peachy," hissed Alec. There he thought that he was going to be spending long extra hours in the office with Jason but he was going to be spending them with this jerk instead.

_ Ugh! _

How was that the further that he wanted to be from Bane he was just finding himself getting closer and closer with that guy?!


	3. What the hell just happened?

Alec was getting more and more pissed off; the more time that he spent working with Magnus, the more the guy was getting on his nerves. And the more that they fought, the more he found him attractive. Yes, Alec found Magnus attractive. But, it was purely physical, of course, blaming it all on being pent up for too long. He had been always working and slaving off long hours in the office, so he didn’t really have much time to take care of more… personal things. Not to mention that Jason was there and that he was focusing all of his attention on him, saving himself up for Jason… so to speak. Yes, that was what Alec decided to go with, it wasn’t because Magnus was super hot, it was just because all of the others factors made Magnus hot. It wasn’t the way that he moaned out when he would massaged his aching necks, or the way that his ass popped out when he would bend down to pick up a fallen paper off of the desk, and it certainly wasn’t the way that he would say his name when he was pissed off at him. It was none of those things. 

Alec was hanging out with his sister and he was whining about Magnus for almost an hour now and Izzy was just listening and trying not to laugh too much. Oh, it was indeed very interesting. Apparently, from what Simon told her, he and Alec were at each other’s throats for weeks now and it was very annoying, but also very entertaining at the same time. It was so obvious that Alec had a thing for Magnus. How come he didn’t see it himself?

“Iz, I’m telling you, there’s something wrong with me,” whined Alec, sipping on his beer and his sister started laughing because to her it was very obvious to what was going on with her brother and she just arched her brow and Alec shook his head. “Something weird’s happening, I need to tell Jason that I will be off the case. I don’t care, I can’t work with Bane anymore,” said Alec and Izzy started laughing because her brother was ridiculous. “I can’t work under these conditions, I really can’t,” he said and emptied his bottle, Izzy snorting and she just cleared her throat. 

“Because you fancy Magnus?” asked Izzy.

Alec was appalled just by the sheer idea, how could Izzy say such a thing?! “What? No, of course not,” said Alec. “I mean sure, he’s good looking, but he’s also a dick. I can’t… focus. Ugh, he is so annoying,” he said and lifted up his empty bottle of beer and Izzy just waited for Alec to come up with something. “I think I just need to get laid. You know? Let it out of my system and it’ll be all good. Magnus won’t be hot anymore and I can go back to my plan a, getting with Jason,” said Alec and Izzy rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, again, that douche?” asked Izzy.

“He’s just misunderstood,” said Alec and then waved it off. Izzy didn’t get it, but it was okay. “But this isn’t about Jason, Magnus is just butting in everywhere. First I have to move into his office, like what the hell?” asked Alec and shook his head. “I mean… there he is, a new guy and suddenly I have to work on a case with him?” asked Alec. “What the hell is up with that?” asked Alec, shaking his head.

“Faith works in mysterious ways, Alec,” said Izzy and Alec just rolled his eyes. Oh, she didn’t get why he was being like this; it was obvious that he liked Magnus. So what? He was much better than that Jason dude; she heard some things about him from her friend; Simon and he seemed like completely good guy. It was like… Alec refused to see the good in him? But then again they were rivals and they were fighting over the same guy, who was enjoying the attention, keeping both of them in the loop just enough for them not to lose hope and honestly it was so unattractive. She wanted to slap some sense into both of them; Jason wasn’t worth it.

“What faith? There’s no… fait,” said Alec quickly and Izzy started laughing.

“Oh, no need to get so defensive about it,” she said with a wink.

“Who’s getting defensive?” asked Alec quickly and Izzy just laughed. “All I’m saying is that you are wrong, sis,” said Alec and Izzy just nodded. Alec was explaining himself calmer that time, but he wasn’t fooling anyone, he was very much upset about it. Yep, but at the same time - what was there to do? He wasn’t going to just openly admit it! “Jason and I are meant to be, we are endgame.”

“Whatever you say, buddy,” said Izzy and winked.

Sure he could claim that all he wanted, but she knew something - he went on and on about Magnus. Even before he came into his life, he never spoke this much of Jason on daily basis and she was very interested to see how this was going to continue. 

* * *

It was truly annoying working with Alec Lightwood. Magnus had a hard time focusing on getting any work done and it wasn’t because he couldn’t focus when Alec would gaze at him with those piercing hazel eyes that made him feel so, so many things. It wasn’t because of that at all, it was because the guy was a dick and he had an annoying aura around him. It was because of that for sure! Magnus didn’t like how his body got hot when the two of them were arguing, how much he wanted to just jump the guy when they would get all hot and bothered, fighting with each other and just- 

Magnus bit his pencil as he was again getting himself lost in his own little world and he just blinked a few times as he tried to figure out where he was. Right, he was still in his own office, working on that case that Lightwood had gotten them on. It was really a tough one and the two of them had made quite a lot of progress. He hated it to admit, but Alec was a pretty competent lawyer. He was probably the second best at the firm, first one being Magnus, of course. Ah, yes, it was a very confusing thing for Magnus, he was feeling all sorts of things because he was pent up. Also, it was summer and that was why the office felt so… hot all of the time. That was probably it. Yes, yes.

Alec looked at Magnus, who quickly glanced down, pretending that he was reading the documents as they were trying to work on putting together a legal case for their client. That day was pretty hard for Magnus to focus on anything else but staring at Lightwood. Alec gave him an annoyed look and Magnus just rolled his eyes. Okay, as long as the guy didn’t open his mouth, he was attractive, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, all of that charm went away and he went back to being just a dick. Yep. “So, how should we start this?” asked Alec and Magnus just bit his lip and cleared his throat. Fuck, he didn’t even know what he was supposed to be doing.

“Well, um,” said Magnus and cleared his throat. Alec just arched his brow and cocked his head to the side - was he even listening to him before? Magnus was kind of absently sitting there and staring at the papers, but was he actually reading and listening at all? If he just wasted three hours sitting there with him, Alec was going to snap. Massaging his temples, Alec took in a deep breath.  _ Okay, he needed to remain calm.  _ After all of this was going to be over, Jason was going to see just what an amazing lawyer he was and he was going to pick him. Alec was working hard for it and he was going to make it happen. Magnus was just there to-

“So, you didn’t listen to any of that, amazing,” deadpanned Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Yes… I was,” said Magnus slowly and Alec snorted. Oh, yes, of course he did. He totally bought his poor excused… not. 

“And what did I say exactly?”

“Well, you said a lot of legal stuff,” said Magnus, not even trying to hide the fact that he wasn’t listening and Alec had officially had it enough because he couldn’t work like this. Magnus was annoyingly hot, it was hard for him to focus and he wasn’t even trying. Alec was doing all the work, at least it made him feel like that and he truly had enough of it. He wasn’t going to be spending extra hours in there just to have Magnus completely ignore him. Nope, it was time being wasted and he just took in a deep breath.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” said Alec and in the end just slammed his laptop shut. “Okay, I’ve had it, I can’t do this anymore, you’re making it impossible to work on this case,” said Alec and Magnus just rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go home and tomorrow I’ll ask Jason to switch you with Simon. At least he will listen to me and won’t be bothering me,” said Alec and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

“You can’t do that,” said Magnus. “I’m on this case to prove to Jason how amazing I am. He will see that I’m much more competent than you and he’ll go out with me,” said Magnus happily, nodding. Oh, of course Magnus had the same plan as Alec - couldn’t he at least try to be a bit more original? Alec gritted his teeth and then he shook his head.

“Not gonna work, I already told you that Jason will be mine,” said Alec.

“Please, you don’t even stand a chance against me,” said Magnus, but Alec was too tired and too annoyed to be getting into this whole thing again. He was going to go home and he just stood up and started collecting things into his briefcase. The fact that Magnus was being ignored bothered him and as Alec was going to head through the door and go home, Magnus stood up and quickly hurried over to the door, stepping in front of them and made it impossible for Alec to leave. “Just where are you going, we still have work to do!” said Magnus and Alec just rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath.  _ Good, Lord, give him some more patience! _

“I’m leaving, I’ll be going home. Today we didn’t get any work done and I officially can’t be here anymore,” said Alec, signaling over to Magnus, who just placed his arms on top of his chest. What was that supposed to mean?! “Magnus, move,” whined Alec because he was getting more and more annoyed, but Magnus just shook his head. No, he wasn’t going to move! Alec wasn’t the boss of him and he wasn’t going to listen to him. He knew that he was being childish, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to let Alec just walk out of there,  _ no.  _ And it wasn’t like he wanted to spend more time with him, it was just because he didn’t want Alec have his way.  _ Yes, that was literally the only reason why he was doing it!  _

“I’m not going anywhere, you’ll stay here and we will finish up that contract,” said Magnus and Alec whined and rolled his eyes.

“It’ll take hours with the speed we’ve been going at today, it’s all your fault, I hope you know that,” said Alec, pointing it out for Magnus and he didn’t have to be told twice about it because he knew it himself. He was too distracted lately and it was going on his nerves, truly. But he wasn’t going to let Alec think that he was right. Oh, no, his big ego and pride weren’t going to let this happen and he just took in a deep breath, getting ready to say something and Alec just whined. “Oh, now what? Just come out and say it so that I can get going,” he said and Magnus just shook his head and placed his hands on top of his sides.

“You can’t leave because I say so, Jason obviously put me on this case so that I can supervise you,” said Magnus and nodded. “He’s smart enough to see that you can’t handle it on your own, so I am in charge,” said Magnus and his cheeks heated up because he was getting more and more embarrassed. It was truly embarrassing because when he was trying to have a snarky comeback at Alec, he was always failing and he just cursed under his breath and Alec shook his head.

“Yeah right, I’m not believing you,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Besides, if anyone’s here in charge, it’s me,” said Alec and then just shook his head again. “Jason’s smarter than to put someone like you in charge,” said Alec and then tried to walk past Magnus, but the other just leaned back, leaning up against the door and Alec huffed under his breath. Okay, he was getting really annoyed and he didn’t want to cause a scene, but at the same time- “You’re really pissing me off, man, move or else,” said Alec, trying to warn him.

“Or what? You’ll punch me?” asked Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes.  _ Punch him? What? No!  _ Alec was annoyed, but he’d never punch anyone because of- He rolled his eyes and he just took in a deep breath, again trying to settle it down.

“Do I seem like someone who goes around punching people?” asked Alec.

“I don’t know, maybe,” said Magnus and Alec clicked with his tongue and just decided to ignore it. He had something more in the lines of  _ writing a very strongly worded letter of complaint to Jason, not punching him.  _ Seriously, just what did Magnus think of him? Not that it matter, obviously, but still- “So, let’s go back over to the desk and start working. You’re wasting time,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing because Magnus was clearly projecting so much and he wasn’t even aware of it?

“I think you should be blaming yourself,” said Alec and Magnus just huffed under his breath.

“Oh, sure, it’s always all my fault is it,” said Magnus, kind of snapping because he didn’t like being on spot like this and he leaned closer to Alec, who was now kind of surprised to see the other so close to him and his eyes widened, taking in a deep breath and he shuddered when he could smell Magnus up close.  _ Sandalwood,  _ Alec could recognise that smell everywhere. He had a thing for it, oh, fuck, he did and he just forced himself not to gasp or… his eyes fell down onto Magnus’ lips and his throat started getting dry because he didn’t even know what was happening. One moment the two of them were bickering and in the another one, Magnus was there, close, he could feel his hot breath against his cheek… almost. Alec dragged his teeth over his lower lip and he couldn’t really move away.

Magnus’ heart was hammering against his ribcage as he was staring into Alec’s eyes, smelling his cologne and he just suppressed back a moan because the man was so close to him and all he wanted to do was to jump Alec right there and then. Jump him, kiss him and… he was suddenly in the mood for some angry hot office sex. Sure, Alec was a jerk, but he was a hot one and he somehow wanted to be lifted up, pushed up against the wall and have Alec’s lips against his, his teeth biting into his lower one and…  _ Magnus groaned  _ as he tried not to think of it too much, his eyes flickering up and down Alec’s face. Not only that he had pretty eyes, but his eyelashes were so long. The little stubble that he got going on made him even hotter and Magnus mentally cursed because  _ holy fucking hell, shit and everything that was holy!  _

Alec could smell sandalwood on Magnus, but there was something else there… something sweeter, something fruity. He was like a forbidden fruit and not only that Alec wanted to have a little taste of it, he wanted to devour it all, but he knew that he couldn’t.  _ He shouldn’t.  _ There was Jason, they were fighting over him and….  _ ugh, it was all that lack of action.  _ He needed to get laid. Pronto. Preferably not by someone that looked like Magnus or  _ was Magnus.  _ No, while it was tempting, it was wrong.

Magnus started leaning in. Was he leaning in? Was Alec leaning in? Alec couldn’t tell, but he felt drawn to Magnus, his heart beating with the speed of light, but before he let his eyes close and allow himself to get completely drunk on the feeling, he snapped out of it, backing away and he cleared his throat. That seemed to work like cold shower on Mangus, who also quickly pulled back and his eyes widened. Was he just about to kiss Lightwood? Magnus shuddered and Alec managed to walk past him this time.

“I think, um, I mean… I think I should, um,” started Alec and Magnus finished his sentence for him.

“G-go, yes, me too actually,” said Magnus. Alec nodded and just stormed out of there.

Magnus took a few moments because he needed….  _ what the fuck had just happened?! _

  
  
  



	4. Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?!

Alec was fanning himself, feeling hot. It was summer, so of course it was freaking hell inside of the office. And to make things worst, the AC stopped working so Alec was literally melting. But, oh, no, that wasn’t the only thing that was making Alec feel like he was on literal Sun over there. Magnus was over there, sitting on the couch that he had inside of his office and he was sucking on a popsicle. And of course he couldn’t eat it like a normal human being, of course not. While he was licking it, Alec’s mind was going places and he tried really hard not snap at Magnus, glancing back down at the screen and he just shook his head.  _ Ugh, he hated this.  _ They were both pretending that the almost kiss never happened and they were both glad about it because it was just… a mistake. It wasn’t happening again. Ever. 

But it made Magnus wonder how Alec’s lips would feel against his, how did they taste? Like coffee? Alec had a lot of coffee on daily bases and he often smelled like it, it gave him a special charm. But then he had to remind himself that he shouldn’t be thinking like this and he would force himself to see Alec  _ not _ like that. But it was hard, it was hard to hold back when he had Alec looking like that. At the time, he was working behind their desk and he was sweating. Magnus was also feeling hot, that was why he decided to go for that popsicle, it helped him cool off, a little bit. But, Alec was just…

… his white button up shirt was stuck to parts of his body, he was really hanging in there and Magnus did kind of feel for him. But what he also couldn’t look away from was his body.  _ Alexander looked so fucking good like this.  _ His cheeks red from the head, he was panting every now and then, groaning and it was just… Magnus moaned as he licked across the popsicle, swirling his tongue around the top of it and Alec was again staring at him. Oh, for fuck’s sake… was Magnus eating the damn thing or giving it a blow job? Alec wanted to make a comment about it, but then he forgot what he was about to say when he heard Magnus’ little moan.

“Mmm, I love blueberry,” whispered Magnus and Alec shuddered. Oh, fuck. It was getting even hotter and hotter, he was going to burst! Alec started fanning himself again and he shook his head.  _ Where was the fucking repairman guy?  _ Jason said that he had it all handled, but he handled shit! Alec’s eyes widened and he immediately felt sorry. He shouldn’t think so rudely of Jason. Jason was the boss, he had lots of things on his mind, the AC was probably on his last lift. Of course, there were many things that he had to keep in mind and Alec just shook his head. It was that damn heat that was messing with him. He didn’t really feel like that, he wasn’t annoyed at Jason. 

So, Alec decided to get his head back in the game, cracking his knuckles and he then nodded. Okay, right, where was he? Alec started reading the same sentence that he was reading for over ten minutes now and he cleared his throat. Oh, this wasn’t good, he couldn’t focus at all and he was pissed off. He heard Magnus again sucking over there and his eyes immediately snapped over to Magnus, who had his lips stretched around it and Alec immediately thought how amazing would look Magnus over there on his knees and sucking his-

“Fuck,” muttered Alec because a very vivid image of that just snapped in front of his eyes and he… might or not be feeling other parts of his body suffering the consequences of his vivid imagination. Magnus gave him an innocent look and Alec just shook his head. “This damn heat, I can’t work under these conditions. For fuck’s sake, Jason, sort this out,” grumbled Alec and Magnus arched his brow over there at the couch. The popsicle did cool him off enough and he didn’t get why Lightwood was being so mean to Jason all of the sudden. 

“It’s not Jason’s fault that it stopped working,” said Magnus.

“I know, I know,” said Alec and then cleared his throat. “I’m just really hot,” said Alec and Magnus gulped.  _ Yeah he was!  _ He should probably take something off! Magnus almost said it out loud, but in the end he just cleared his throat and glanced back at the popsicle and a little smile spread across his face and he took it into his mouth again and Alec’s eyes were glued back on him and he cursed under his breath.  _ He knew what he was doing to him, wasn’t he?  _ Oh, that little shit! Alec huffed under his breath and then just straightened himself up a little bit. Gosh, he needed to get the tie off.

Alec undid his tie and placed it next onto the desk to him, undoing the few first buttons of his shirt and he smiled. Oh, it was already much better. He was feeling a bit better, but it was Magnus then who had troubles with focusing on his popsicle, because Alec literally undid the buttons of his shirt and he was drooling. Okay, he knew where Alec was coming from! He was also starting to feel hotter and he just huffed as well. “Today is hell outside,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I just wanna go into a freezer,” said Magnus and Alec laughed under his breath and then nodded.

“Oh, yeah, same,” said Alec and then started fanning himself again with the papers that he had on his desk and Magnus just whined and then leaned back on the couch. It was kind of weird that he and Alec were getting along. Now that was kind of a stretch, but this was the first conversation that they’ve had that didn’t end up in a fight… yet. They were just both feeling too hot to actually fight and Magnus happily sighed because that popsicle was literally saving his life and he closed his eyes. Alec’s eyes glanced up and he shuddered because Magnus was at it again.

Really, this wasn’t some porno, he should-

Magnus took the popsicle inside of his mouth all the way again and Alec shuddered, feeling blood traveling into southern parts of his body as he watched Magnus’ lips stretch around it, softly moaning along as he licked it and let it slide out of his mouth with a loud pop, his tongue already on it again and Alec just gulped. He pressed his lips together and he was definitely turned on then, glancing down and he cursed.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck…  _ he couldn’t believe that he had a hard on right there in the middle of the office. Shit! It wasn’t like he could focus on work before, but he wasn’t going to be much more productive then and… he really needed to get over to the bathroom because he was too hot and bothered, it wasn’t going to end well for him if Magnus would notice that he was-

“Do you mind?” quickly snapped Alec because he couldn’t handle it anymore and he pressed his legs together, but it only made the situation worse and he huffed under his breath. Magnus glanced up and he cocked his head to the side because he didn’t get what he did then and he pouted.

“What did I do?” asked Magnus.

“Nothing,” said Alec and then cleared his throat. “Can you just… not eat in there office? I mean this is business place, you shouldn’t be eating ice cream while we’re working,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. 

“You know what? You should get one too, it’ll cool you off and why are you so uptight? This is still technically  _ my _ office and it has never bothered you before that I occasionally eat in here? I mean that is kind of amazing since everything I do bothers you,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. Yeah, as if he was any better. Magnus was also always annoyed at him, so he just said something under his breath and he just glanced down. All the talking with Alec made him forget his precious ice popsicle and it has started melting all the way down his hand and he just… “Oh, no, look what you made me do now,” whined Magnus and Alec looked up and he just-

Magnus was licking fingers, trying to save the popsicle, his outfit and the couch, but it was hard and he was groaning along, licking his fingers and Alec was literally going to burst. He pressed his hand upon his erection and he cleared his throat.  _ Did seeing Magnus just lick his fingers have such an impact on him?  _ Yes, yes it did. “Oh, no, it got all over me, now I’m all sticky,” said Magnus and Alec flushed even more. Fuck, everything that Magnus said or did at the time was just… making him feel and think of things that were just… not appropriate for him to be having. “Good thing I always keep a spare shirt in the office,” said Magnus because the shirt was ruined, so he decided to take it off, and then glanced over at Alec, who was just staring. “Why are you staring?” asked Magnus because he unbuttoned his shirt and Alec quickly stood up.

“Um, I have to go,” said Alec because he couldn’t handle it anymore.

“Where?”

“Toilet,” said Alec and Magnus perked up.

“Good, can you bring me some towels, I need to clean-”

“I think I’ll take a while in there,” said Alec and tried to get out of there as soon as it was possible because he really didn’t want Magnus to  _ see  _ what he was sporing in his pants and luckily Magnus was too busy to notice it. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, this was just too much. Alec needed to do something about this! _

Alec quickly ran over to the toilet and locked himself inside of it. As much as he tried thinking of Jason while taking care of his not so little problem, all he could think of was Magnus!

* * *

It was a few days after that incident where Alec had to leave the premises of his office and he still didn't recover fully, but he was getting there. He decided that it was a one time thing and after that he was completely okay. He wasn’t… well, he still found Magnus hot and all of that, but  _ that _ didn’t happen again. And luckily, the AC got fixed, thank the lords and all of the gods above. Currently, Alec  _ and  _ Magnus were in Jason’s office because he had something to say to them and both of them were very excited about it. The case was going well, the hearing was going to be soon and Magnus was hoping that this meeting was about Jason giving the case fully to him. Magnus was going to do an amazing job with it on his own!

Alec was also very excited because he had a feeling that Jason was going to tell them something important and he was just biting on his lip and holding in his excitement because it was going to be amazing, he was sure of it. Jason was always on his side, he was working very hard. Though, lately, he didn’t really think of him much, but now that he sorted out his… needs, he was back in the game. Magnus was just his co-worker and nothing more than that. He didn’t even notice how good he smelled. Not at all, it was all in the past!

“So, um, what is this meeting all about, Jason?” asked Alec and Magnus glanced at him. Oh, of course he had to be the one the ask that and Magnus quickly cleared his throat.

“Yeah, Jason, did something happen?” quickly jumped in Magnus and Jason finally smiled, he was so serious before. But he still wasn’t saying much really and that worried Magnus… oh, no, did he do something wrong? Oh, it was probably all Alec, wasn’t it?! Magnus would never do anything that would hurt his friendship and soon to be relationship with Jason. 

"Well," said Jason and Alec tensed up. Oh. No, something was wrong! Jason had a worried look on his face - did Magnus do something wrong?! Probably! Alec's eyes darkened and he bit his lip and glared at the other, who was glaring back at him.

"It was Alec, wasn't it?" snapped Magnus.

"How dare you?! Jason, you know that I'm giving my best, right?" asked Alec and Jason nodded and flashed his tacky smile over Alec's way. It was always enough to keep them on his leash, he played them like cards and they fell for it. Every single time!

"Our client just expressed a concern that maybe the two of you aren't all that committed to the case," started Jason and Alec gasped. Magnus on the other hand was very much confused because he spoke to the client a few days ago and they sounded quite happy with their representation. And as much as Magnus didn't want to admit it, he and Alec made quite a good team. So, what was all this talk about…

"But I spoke to them and they said that they were very impressed," said Magnus. "I mean it doesn't make sense, why would they go back on their statement?” asked Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. “We’ve sent them our contract and they were very-” carried on Magnus as he was still very confused and Jason didn’t look very amused by that at all, biting onto his lip and he took in a deep breath.

“Are you calling me a liar?” snapped Jason and Magnus’ jaw dropped.  _ No, he would never! _

“N-no, I wasn’t… it isn’t like this, I was just confused, I didn’t mean to-”

“Well,” said Jason and took in a deep breath. “I just called up here the both of you to tell you that you have work harder, work together… you know? Make me and my company proud,” said Jason and Alec quickly nodded.

“We will,” said Alec quickly and Jason quite quickly made them know that the meeting was over, the two of them going back to Magnus’ office and while Alec was pissed that Magnus called Jason a liar, Magnus was just very confused by all of that. It made no sense. He was going to call their client and personally apologise, he really thought that everything was going according to plan.  _ And it was, but it was a question that according to whose plan!  _ Magnus was shaking his head and Alec bit his lip. “You just had to piss Jason off, didn’t you?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“I didn’t mean to, truly! It was just so weird, I mean I spoke to them and they seemed happy,” said Magnus and Alec had to admit it that it was a little bit weird, but he wasn’t going to side with Magnus quite yet. He was far up his own denial and he just shrugged it off.

“Maybe it’s you, they didn’t want to tell you because-” and that was how they got into another fight after a few days going on without fighting. Simon was watching at them from his own little cubicle and he shook his head because he could see that Jason was watching Magnus and Alec fight. He noticed them going into his office before and something had to happen in there. It was honestly… Simon hated the guy so much and just when it seemed that the two of them were getting… closer.

Simon took in a deep breath, but he knew that he needed to speak with his boyfriend, Raphael, who was going to talk some sense into Magnus and he was going to take it upon himself to talk to Alec. They needed to see the other for who he really was!


	5. Who's Jason, again?

“Fuck, I hate this case so fucking much,” grumbled Alec under his breath because he was officially sick of it. Instead of going out and hanging out with his friends, he was still stuck in his office with the person that annoyed him to no end. Everyone else was already home, it was just the two of them trying to get more work done and Alec was officially sick of it all. He hated himself for trying to impress Jason - it was a hard case and if he was working on it alone, he would be able to handle it very well, but this time he had to cooperate with someone else. Alec’s personality didn’t really mix well with other people by default, but it was even more of a disaster when that someone was Magnus Bane. They didn’t fit with each other at all and he didn’t know why Jason was making them work together because he could clearly see that it wasn’t working out. Weren’t his interests in the best of the firm? Alec didn’t understand anything anymore; what more could their client want at that point?!

“Same,” said Magnus and then closed the file that he was reading through and he gave Alec a very annoyed look. “You should really drop out of it because clearly you’re the problem here. Every time I’ve spoken to them they’ve been saying nothing but good things to me, so you know, you’re the problem,” said Magnus nodded. That was how he managed to justify it to himself; maybe they didn’t want to say anything bad about his partner, but then again, many things still didn’t add up. But Jason wouldn’t lie to him, so it had to be Alec’s fault. That was the only explanation that he had and Alec’s annoyance started kicking in.

Yes, ever since that meeting, they went back to bickering everyday and it was really draining; it was hard for them to get any work done and Alec was very pissed off. He was going to have to ask Jason to be relocated into another office; he’d much rather work with Simon. Why couldn’t Jason just send him there? It made no sense and he was literally holding onto the last few straws of patience that he still mustered, but it was getting harder and harder. Why was Magnus such a dick? Ugh, it was truly a disaster because the more that they fought, the more interested Alec was in Magnus.  _ Just what in the world was that?!  _

“That’s where you’re wrong,” said Alec, quickly speaking up. “I’ve also made a few calls and they were also very happy with the representation that I’m giving them, so they probably lied to you because they felt sorry,” said Alec. “They know that you wouldn’t be able to handle any harsh criticism,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes and he leaned back. So, if they were also kind to Alec and expressed their happiness with their representation, then… were they lying to both of them? And were only telling Jason the truth? It would be possible, but also they should have told them something. No “Face it, I’m much better than you,” said Alec and Magnus scoffed.

“You really have to tone it down with your superiority complex,” said Magnus, shaking his head. “I mean, honestly, does it hurt you back to be kissing your own ass like this?” asked Magnus and then Alec just rolled his eyes. “This isn’t some game, it’s work and we must always make sure that our client is on our priority,” said Magnus. “You should really try to be a little bit more professional, I mean really,” said Magnus and Alec stood up and he then just rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you wanna talk about being professional?” asked Alec and Magnus arched his brow. “Talk about begging your previous firm to be transferred here only to get into Jason’s pants,” said Alec and scoffed. “You’re the one to talk about professionalism,” said Alec, trying to much as much mockery into his tone of voice as he possibly could and Magnus dropped the pen - how dared Alec?! What he and Jason had wasn’t just… it wasn’t like that! He was after Jason’s heart, he wasn’t-

“Do give me a break, didn’t you take on this case in hopes that Jason would join you on it? So that you could spend long hours in the office with him. I mean you would love to be working under him, right?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed all up to his ears and he didn’t say anything anymore. Magnus had a point, both of them were in the same boat and it sucked how much the other knew how it felt. Why wouldn’t Jason just pick between them?! Was he really so dense to not see what was happening?! Alec cleared his throat and he just glanced down.

“Think what you want, I’m not playing your childish games,” said Alec and stood up. It was completely crossing the lines, Magnus was annoying and Alec needed to take a little break. He needed to go out and get some fresh air and as soon as he stood up, he heard a scoff from behind him and he glanced around. “What is it now?!” grumbled Alec and Magnus stood up and followed Alec over to the door and he shook his head.

“This is so typical of you, you know,” said Magnus and Alec arched a brow.

“What?!”

“This - squeezing your tail in between your legs and running away when you know I’m right, you never want to take consequences for your words. You’re just so far up your own ass that you can’t see that other people could be right,” said Magnus. “And of course, once confronted running away is the only response you know how to do,” said Magnus, knowing that he was way off. He was projecting because he was the same if he was being honestly. He didn’t really want to see what was really happening between the two of them.  _ At least not on his own side, he didn’t know how it was for Alec.  _ “You’re a coward,” said Magnus and pushed Alec back a little bit. Being called a coward by Magnus of all people pissed Alec off.

Instead of backing away, Alec also walked closer to Magnus, standing really close to him and he didn’t even care for the fact that he could feel Magnus’ hot breath against his cheek and that he could smell his shampoo.  _ Sandalwood,  _ smelled so nice and Alec cleared his throat. Okay, maybe he did notice all of that, he was aware of it a little too much for his liking and he just cleared his dry throat and then looked down onto Magnus’ face again and just reminded himself that he should be pissed off. Right. He felt his adrenaline rising and he pushed up against Magnus. “You take that back, I’m not a coward,” said Alec, hissing, but he didn’t want it to sound so… deep.  _ Fuck.  _

Magnus noticed Alec’s voice getting an octave deeper and he bit his lip and he quickly snapped back to reality. Fuck, Alec was so tall, he could easily pick him up and pin him against the- “Yeah, then why are you always running away? You know what, I’m so sick of you and your lame excuses. I’ll go to Jason and ask him to remove me from this case because this isn’t worth it,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Good, do that,” said Alec. “I can’t wait, I’ll be able to finally work in peace without you,” said Alec and Magnus shuddered when he saw the look in Alec’s eyes. Oh, his eyes were suddenly so dark and Magnus felt a rush of adrenaline rushing all over his body.  _ Crap, crap, crap.  _ This was turning him on too much; the more they fought, the more desire he felt for Alexander and just the other day they almost kissed, but that day they weren’t  _ this  _ close. They were literally centimetres away now and they were getting closer and unlike the last time neither of them was backing down.

“It’ll be my pleasure,” said Magnus, spewing it back and Alec shuddered. His eyes fell upon Magnus’ lips and he felt the burning desire to feel them all over his body, pressed up against his lips, kissing down his neck and- “You’re so obnoxious and annoying and I literally cannot believe just how stubborn you’re being,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Projecting much?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“You’re so obnoxious, I literally cannot  _ stand  _ you,” said Alec, both of them breathing hard and uneven. Alec’s heart was hammering against his ribcage and he didn’t really know what was going on, his rational way of thinking clouded and he was just trying to remind himself that Magnus was too close, too close. He needed to pull away or he would- Magnus bumped into him again and Alec was on edge of just snapping all the way.

Who the fuck was he kidding?! He had gotten off to Magnus more than once, it was happening more and more and he just needed to- “Fuck you, seriously,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered because he’d much rather be fucking him if he was being honest. On the floor, up against the desk or the wall, whichever sounded more than perfect and he shook his head. “I hate-” started spewing Magnus, but Alec finally had enough, wrapping his hand behind Magnus’ neck and he just pulled him in and crushed their lips together in a hungry, rough yet long kiss.

It needed a little while for Magnus to register what was happening - Alec was kissing him! That idiot was kissing him! And he wasn’t a bad kisser, fuck! Magnus loved the way Alec’s lips felt up against him and instead of pushing Alec away, he did something that he had been meaning to do for a while now, he kissed him back. Alec was startled when he felt Magnus return him the kiss and he mewled into their kiss because Magnus’ kiss was rougher, deeper and amazing. It felt right, making Alec’s head spin with desire. He should have kissed Magnus a long time ago, getting drunk on the feeling and he decided to take their kiss onto another level.

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, bringing his close as he tilted his head to the side, deepening their kiss by slowly darting his tongue out and licking across Magnus’ lower lip. Magnus didn’t shy away at all, moaning out shamelessly and he parted his lips, allowing Alexander to deepen their kiss even more, moaning along their kisses, hungry and rough, but oh, so perfect. Magnus was getting lost, feeling his knees weaken as he felt Alec’s hands travelling down his back and he moaned loudly when he felt Alec cup his ass, slowly lifting him up, their lips still locked as he was being pulled up, wrapping his legs around Alec’s waist and Alec carried him over to the desk, prompting Magnus to sit on top of it and Magnus was moaning along, because that was all that he had been wanting for. 

To make more room, Alec pushed the papers off of the desk, not caring at all and Magnus spread his legs, inviting Alec closer, Alec quickly taking the bait and he placed his lips upon Magnus’ neck.

Magnus took in a deep breath and he bit his lower lip, his hands wandering all around Alexander’s body and he found himself untucking Alec’s shirt from his pants. They were wearing far too many clothes for his liking; he needed to feel Alec up against him without any clothes and he shuddered when he felt Alec sucking in a little mark there and he smiled because he missed this so much and he couldn’t deny himself how much he wanted to feel Alec  _ everywhere.  _ Fuck, Jason wasn’t even on his mind when he was being intimate with someone and maybe that was a sign.

Alec was on his mind lately and Magnus shuddered. 

“God, yes,” moaned out Magnus and he buried his fingers into Alec’s hair, who moaned loudly when he felt Magnus fingers grabbing on his hair and he also couldn’t deny how amazing it felt kissing Magnus. He loved how Magnus was moaning out his name and how he was clinging on him as he was trying to keep up with fast kisses, Alec devouring all of his moans, making Magnus shudder and Magnus didn’t even mind letting Alec lead the kiss. For once he was going to let Alec take the lead freely and he moaned softly, Alec finally pulling away and Magnus laughed breathlessly.

“F-fuck,” said Alec and shook his head. “I-”

“Fuck me,” whispered Magnus against his lips and Alec felt his blood travelling to his southern regions. The way he said it, he didn’t say it… but he  _ begged him.  _ Magnus was begging him and Alec bit his lip and glanced into Magnus’ eyes. He also wanted it, he wanted it so badly and he groaned. 

“Are-are you sure?” asked Alec not because he was unsure, he was very  _ sure _ just how much he wanted it, but was it really wise for them to be- Magnus nodded and Alec gulped slowly.

“You?” asked Magnus, holding Alec’s shirt, bringing his closer, his lips ghosting over Alec’s and Alec couldn’t contain it anymore. He’s been trying to hold back for weeks now, it was torture and in the end he just nodded and leaned in, kissing Magnus as a response.

“Fuck, yes,” said Alec and Magnus happily moaned as he kissed Alexander again, Alec shuddering softly as he felt Magnus unbuttoning his shirt and his eyes lit up when he finally got it all unbuttoning, sliding his fingers underneath and Alec took in a hitched breath. “God,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. “Condoms, I don’t have anything on me, I-”

“I have it all covered, my side of the desk, first drawer at the back you’ll find lube and the condoms,” said Magnus shamelessly and Alec arched his brow. Magnus got all of that… there? Magnus shrugged and he just leaned back.

“Why do you-”

“Reasons,” said Magnus innocently and Alec decided not to ask more. That reason was Jason, but lately he was keeping all of that there in a hope that maybe he and Alec could… it was a confusing thing, okay?! Magnus gasped, his eyes eating Alec up and as soon as Alec returned with all of the things, he pulled him closer again and he kissed him deeply, biting into Alec’s lower lip and he chuckled when he heard Alec’s little gasp. “Mmm, hope you’re all nice and ready for me,” commented Magnus, sliding his hand down and he gasped when he felt up Alec’s erection.

“Impressed?” asked Alec, waggling his eyebrows and Magnus just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, how about this, hmm?” asked Magnus, guiding Alec down to his own bulge and Alec groaned because Magnus was sporting quite a big- “Thought so,” said Magnus winked, Alec’s mouth watering and he knew that there was no way that he was going to last much longer. He’d been wishing this to happen for  _ weeks,  _ he had been wishing to press Magnus down against the desk and just fuck him into oblivion.

“Turn around,” was all that Alec said and Magnus grinned, hopping off of the desk and he just nodded, undoing his belt, sliding his pants and underwear off, allowing Alec to take in the sight.  _ Magnus was huge and Alec shuddered.  _ Fuck. 

“This how you want me?” asked Magnus as he slowly bent over the desk and Alec needed to remind himself that he had to stay present because just the visuals alone were enough to make him- 

Magnus was gripping on the sides of the desk as Alec was slowly prepping, taking his time and honestly Magnus wished that Alec would hurry the fuck up, making sure that he let him know and much to his luck, Alec soon decided that he also couldn’t wait much longer as well, quickly sliding the condom down his length and Magnus smiled as he finally felt Alec getting to the good part.  _ Fuck, he needed it so much.  _ He knew that it was going to be fast, but he needed it. Both of them needed to get it out of their systems.

God!

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” gasped Alec as he was gripping on Magnus’ sides. Finally inside, feeling almost overwhelmed by the heat and tightness around him, gritting his teeth and Magnus was taking little shallow breaths in as he was adjusting to the size of Alec. Such a perfect stretch it was, Alec giving him the time to get used to it, but after a little while Magnus wished that Alec would just move, for fuck’s sake!

“Move, god, move already,” groaned Magnus and Alec grinned.

“Okay, hope you’re ready.”

“Yes, I am, fuck me already or I’ll…. fuck, fuck, yes, yes, harder,” started ranting Magnus, but Alec finally snapped his hips forward and Magnus was pushed up against the desk, gripping on it, spreading his legs wider as Alec finally picked up the pace, Magnus chanting his name over and over again, urging Alec to go faster and that was what Alec did exactly, the desk creaking, moving with them, but neither of them minded it, Magnus loving it, dropping his hand down as well, wrapping his fingers around his own cock, jerking himself off as Alec continued pounding into him. 

Fast and hard it was, it was what they needed indeed, both of their panting, little moans and groans being the only things heard in the office, Magnus biting into his lip because he was getting close. Alec was close as well, rolling his hips a few times and he shook his head. “Close, so fucking close,” said Alec and Magnus laughed.

“So fast?” he teased, tightening around Alec on purpose and Alec flushed.

“F-fuck you,” groaned Alec, but he couldn’t take it much longer, with two more violent thrusts, he was coming stronger than ever, biting into his lower lip as he was gripping into Magnus’ sides and hearing Alec’s loud moans was enough to push Magnus over the edge as well, coming hard all over his hand and the floor, panting hard. Oh, he needed this, he felt so amazing. As did Alec, finally he managed to calm down. 

Oh, gosh.

They really just…

… did that, didn’t they?

_ And it felt amazing.  _

_ Fuck. _

__ Who was Jason again?!

Alec couldn't remember and frankly... neither could Magnus. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alec was dreading going to work the next day and he made a plan. He didn’t know how he felt about what happened between the two of them - yes, it felt amazing and yes, he didn’t mind it theoretically, but he was supposed to be chasing after Jason, who hasn’t he thought of in days. Honestly, now that he thought about it, the only one that he could really think about was Magnus and even though he claimed that he was annoyed about that fact, he kind of couldn’t get him out of his head no matter what he did. So, yes, Alec had a plan - he was going to be working over at Simon’s station today. He didn’t care what Jason said; it was his fault that this happened. Why the fuck did he need bigger office in the first place?! He was already privileged enough, but he clearly didn’t have enough and… Alec was annoyed about everything.

So, yes, the plan was to work with Simon for the day, or forever. He didn’t want to get stuck together alone in one room with Magnus because it was just going to be so awkward and he didn’t even know what to say to Magnus. After they had sex, both of them just kind of hurried out of there and didn’t speak to each other after it. It was just… they should probably have an adult talk about it, but Alec didn’t want to be a responsible adult, it was much easier avoiding the talk. And what would they even talk about? They had sex and that was it… right? Alec didn’t really know what to think, taking in a deep breath as he stepped inside of the building and he nodded.

Okay, the plan was to get  _ alone _ into the elevator and then as quickly as it was possible walk past Magnus’ office, go over to Simon and stay hidden there for the rest of the day. It sounded simple enough, it wasn’t like he and Magnus would run into each other. Alec was much earlier that day, Magnus always came to work the last minute and that was why Alec came early that day; just to make sure that he wasn’t going to be running into him even if the chances of that happening were very slim, practically impossible. They’ve worked at the company together for weeks and weeks and they never ran into each other so far.

So, Alec was pretty confident, pressing the button of the elevator and he then nodded to himself, forcing a little smile on his lips as he took in a deep breath as the elevator finally came down to the first floor and he stepped inside of it, tapping onto the floor number that he worked at and just as the door was about to close, he heard someone yelling after him and Alec’s eyes widened because he didn’t know who it was… at least at first he didn’t know who it was. “Wait up, wait for me, I’m in a hurry,” said a voice and suddenly a suitcase appeared in the middle of the door just as it was about to close.  _ That was when Alec recognised who it was, it was… it couldn’t be, could it?  _

Alec wasn’t the only one who came up with such a brilliant plan that day; just like him, Magnus also wanted to avoid the awkwardness and getting stuck in with Alec. And he also had a plan; he was about to ask Jason if he could work with him in his office. He and Jason were still friends and he hoped that he was going to give him a blessing. Magnus couldn’t… it was a lot. No matter how much he enjoyed  _ that _ with Alec the previous day at the office, there were so many things that he needed to think through. He didn’t know what to think of it all. They both clearly wanted it and needed it, but now what? What would happen after all of that? That was something that Magnus wanted to figure out and he needed to do it on his own, without Alec there.

Magnus asked around, he asked Simon when Alec usually came to the office - Alec was usually always there already before he showed up, in his opinion just so that he could rub it into his face for being a better at his work. Alec usually showed half an hour before him, so Magnus decided to be an hour early that day so that he could hide somehow from Alec and when he saw that the elevator was just about to take off, he quickly ran over to it - he didn’t want to risk running into Alec so he wanted to hurry up. What he didn’t know was the fact that inside of the elevator was just the man that he was trying to badly to avoid. It was like the universe was just… working against both of them.

“No, no, no, don’t open. Just go, just go,” was chanting Alec, talking to the door, but of course the elevator didn’t listen to him and his eyes darkened. “You piece of shit, elevator,” he whined because the door opened and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Alec standing inside of there and Alec’s face immediately turned red, glancing down and he cleared his throat. Okay, he needed to say something - maybe Magnus was going to use another elevator, right? He wouldn’t- “Um, hi?” asked Alec, almost as if he was afraid.

“Shit,” said Magnus and bit his lower lip, glancing down as well because as soon as he glanced upon Alec’s face he saw himself being pinned against the desk and Alec fucking him into oblivion. Oh, it was such a nice and hard- Right, Magnus needed to focus. Not wanting to be rude, Magnus just stepped inside of the elevator because it would be too obvious that he was avoiding Alec if he was about to get out and just use another elevator. No, no, he was still- “Um, yes, hi,” said Magnus and laughed breathlessly, the door finally closing and Alec huffed under his breath. 

Alec was counting seconds before the elevator finally took off and he was nervously looking at the numbers slowly changing as they were going out. It seemed to have dragged off forever and when they were in the second floor he couldn’t take the silence anymore, he could feel that Magnus was staring at him, but trying to pretend that he wasn’t. Alec’s heart was hammering against his ribcage, he could still feel Magnus’ kisses lingering all over his skin and he quickly adjusted his tie around his neck, it getting far too tight for his liking and he just laughed nervously. “Kind of early today, aren’t you? You usually get in the very last minute,” said Alec, expecting Magnus to say something back snarky, but Magnus just shrugged.

“Trying to follow your example, get more work done earlier,” lied Magnus, his cheeks bright red, his eyes again on Alec’s lips and he shuddered when he saw Alec licking across his lower lip. That tongue was so talented and all he wanted was stop the elevator, kiss the hell out of Alec and it was really hard not to- “Um, yeah. You’re kind of early too, no?” asked Magnus, clearing his throat and Alec quickly reminded himself that he was staring too much. 

“O-oh, well, that’s, um, good,” said Alec and then quickly glanced away. Fuck, Magnus’ lips were so kissable and he had to remind himself that he was supposed to be disliking the guy, but at the same time- “Same, there’s lots of work to do, wanted to get ahead of time,” lied Alec in the end even though the truth almost slipped out of his mouth. How was he supposed to sneak past Magnus to Simon? It was going to be impossible and he was just going to have to be in there with Magnus for the whole day?! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Alec was really just… his head was spinning and much to his luck, they finally arrived to their floor. “Thank God,” was all that Alec said and Magnus narrowed his eyes, following him outside the elevator.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” asked Magnus curiously.

“Nothing, nothing,” said Alec and then looked around the place. Great, because they were both so early, it was practically just them there and Alec just wanted to run away. “Um, yeah, suppose we should get going to the office then?” asked Alec and Magnus just nodded.

“Right, right, I suppose we should,” said Magnus and Alec quickly walked into the office, Magnus following behind him and even though Magnus was walking quite far away from Alec, his body was still feeling hot and he swallowed thickly, his jaw hitting the floor when he saw the state that the two of them have left their office at the previous day. Alec’s face flushed and Magnus didn’t know if it was appropriate for him to laugh, but the state was quite… chaotic.

All of the papers were laying scattered on the floor, the desk was kind of moved to the side and Alec was just… ugh, the two of them needed to fix this before anyone would see this! He was so embarrassed. Of course, the previous day both of them left in a hurry, nobody really stayed there to think of the evidence that they left there and he just cleared his throat and glanced towards Magnus, who was just standing there and he huffed under his breath. “Fuck, we were really wild, weren’t we?” asked Magnus and Alec flushed even more. Instead of finding that remark annoying and cheesy, he found it  _ funny _ and he ended up giggling. 

Yes, he… Alec Lightwood… laughed at Magnus’ joke.

“Not funny,” said Alec, quickly covering his smile and Magnus just shrugged.

“I mean you can’t deny, we were pretty wild,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him. Right! It didn’t last long, but it was amazing and as Magnus described it - pretty wild. He was kind of rough, Magnus wasn’t in any pain, was he? 

“Yeah,” whispered Alec and Magnus chuckled.  _ Well, that was a lot less awkward than Alec imagined it.  _ “You’re okay, right? I mean, nothing hurts?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Oh, you’re worried about me, are you?” teased Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. Why did he worry about that jerk again? 

“Forget it,” said Alec and walked past Magnus.

“Relax, I’m okay,” said Magnus and Alec just nodded. Good, that was good to know. “I wish I could say the same thing about our office, huh?” asked Magnus and Alec just shrugged.  _ Our office?  _ It wasn’t  _ his _ office, like per usual? “We should clean it up,” said Magnus and Alec perked up.  _ We _ should clean it up. Not  _ you _ should clean it up. Oh, wow, Magnus was really-

“Yeah, we really should before anyone comes in and notices that we’ve… you know,” said Alec and his cheeks reddened again. 

“Well, given our usual relations, they would probably figure that we just got into a fight anyway,” said Magnus and Alec laughed again.

He wasn’t supposed to find Magnus funny, what in the world was going on?!

* * *

Magnus was going back to his office. After the initial awkwardness at the start of the day, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. Both Alec and Magnus were very quiet that day, Magnus feeling that he needed another coffee, so he decided to go over to their coffee machine and get two cups of coffees. One for him and one for Alec; he looked dishevelled and without a proper coffee, Magnus kind of had a feeling that the other couldn’t get any work done properly that day -  _ that was the only reason that Magnus got that cup of coffee for Alec. No other reasons.  _ It was all work related, for real!

Magnus was slowly going back to his office, carrying both of the cups and as he was about to turn over to his office, Jason crossed his path and Magnus arched his brow and then smiled. “Jason, hi,” said Magnus happily. Oh, he didn’t even notice when Jason got there that day and he just bit his lip. “What’s-”

“Oh, a coffee for me?” asked Jason, reaching for the cup and Magnus quickly withdrew his hand, because it was for  _ Alec.  _ Jason was used to Magnus and Alec bickering who would get him a coffee each day, so he kind of thought that it was for him again - like usually. But he was very surprised when Magnus shook his head.

“For Alec, actually,” said Magnus.

“ _ Oh, _ ” said Jason.

“I could get you another one if you’d like,” said Magnus quickly because Alec liked drinking his coffee bitter and black - that was what he got for him. Yes, despite all of the bickering going on, he knew Alec’s favourite coffee order by heart and he was surprised with himself as well. 

“Oh, no, it’s fine,” said Jason and waved it off. But Magnus could tell that he was very surprised. Still, he didn’t think much of it and he happily returned back to the office. Leaving Jason behind, Magnus’ eyes fell upon Alec, who was reading a report that the two of them had been working on for their client. As Alec was reading, he was biting on the pen that he was holding in his hand, using it to make some few tweaks to the text, humming along and Magnus’ throat immediately dried because  _ fuck.  _ Alec’s lips wrapped around the pen like that made his mind go wild again and he just cleared his own throat, making himself snap back to reality and Alec glanced up. 

“Oh, you’re back,” said Alec and a little smile spread across his face.

“Oh, um, yes,” said Magnus and stepped closer to Alec. “I brought you coffee, I hope you don’t mind,” said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. “Black and bitter, right?” asked Magnus and Alec was even more impressed. Not only that Magnus brought coffee for him, but he knew what he liked the most? Oh, Alec didn’t really know what to say rather than-

“Thanks,” said Alec and smiled. “And, yes, that one is my fave, how did you know that?”

“No idea,” said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. “I think… well, probably Simon mentioned it, or something like that,” said Magnus and Alec just chuckled, nodding. Yeah, probably, what else could be the reason for him knowing his favourite coffee. “How’s the revision going?” asked Magnus.

“Pretty good,” said Alec, watching Magnus walk around the desk. Making sure that he sat onto his side of the desk, Magnus nodded and leaned towards Alec because he kind of wanted to see what he corrected. “I think it’s much better, what do you think?” asked Alec, turning the paper to Magnus and the other narrowed his eyes, sticking his neck out and Alec just chuckled. “You’ll dislocate your neck at this rate, come closer,” said Alec softly and Magnus flushed a bit.

“Really? Isn’t this  _ your  _ side of desk?” asked Magnus jokingly and Alec just laughed. 

“That’s so childish,” said Alec as he glanced upon the tape that went through the middle of the desk and he just ripped it off because it was such a silly thing at the moment. Before it was very important, but why even? It was so petty and stupid and just- “There, now come here,” said Alec and Magnus moved his chair closer to Alec, smiling. “This is what I’ve got so far, I think it makes the whole thing much better,” said Alec and Magnus started skimming the text.

As Magnus was reading the whole thing, Alec’s eyes fell upon Magnus’ face and he shuddered again; he was truly very pretty, his eyes were just- “Oh, this is good,” said Magnus and Alec quickly looked back onto the paper that he was holding in his hands. “But if I may make a little suggestion?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes?”

“If you make a dot here, it’s a long sentence. And we can re-organise this sentence, put this thing to the start of it and then,” he carried on, making his few little suggestions to Alec, who happily nodded and smiled. That was actually quite… good. It made the whole text even more professional. “But this is your thing and if you don’t think-”

“I like it,” said Alec, scribbling it all down and Magnus smiled.

“Good,” said Magnus, his eyes looking up at Alec, who was now focused on making those corrections, his tongue cutely sticking out a little bit, his focused frown making Magnus flush even more and when a smile brightened Alec’s face, Magnus’ heart melted. “Look at us, we can make a pretty decent pair if we work together,” said Magnus softly and Alec just started laughing, nodding.

“It just took us forever to find out,” said Alec and Magnus was laughing along with him.

“How did you do this?” whispered Simon and glanced upon his boyfriend, who was also in shock. Raphael had just walked Simon over to work; he was running late that day as he had another appointment. Raphael tagged along as it was his free day anyway and what they saw when they walked past Alec’s and Magnus’ office was remarkable.  _ Sitting together and laughing. Just how- _

“I did nothing,” said Raphael, shaking his head. “Magnus didn’t listen to me when I tried to warn him about Jason,” said Raphael and Simon just nodded.

“Yeah, Alec didn’t listen to me either,” said Simon and shook his head and he then bit his lip, looking from Alec, to Magnus, back to Magnus and then to Alec and the way that the two of them looked at each other…

… something happened between the two of them, didn’t it?


	7. Chapter 7

Raphael and Simon weren’t the only ones that saw that something changed between Alec and Magnus; Jason also noticed it and the more time that passed, the less he liked it. The two of them were getting along of all things and he was just so very confused. He thought that putting them together in one office and making them work on that case together was going to make quite the different effect and at first it was working. The two of them were bickering constantly for his attention, trying their best to win him over, but now for around a week all of that had ended. Usually both of them would pass by office just to say more than once a day, but now… it didn’t happen for a week and he needed to make sure to see what in the world was happening. Maybe he needed to pull a few strings, push a few things to make things go back to how they were.

Jason didn’t really have an intention of dating any of them - he wasn’t what you’d consider a commitment type. He liked having fun and he liked toying with people, that was why he was so good at it. It’s worked in his favour for years now and he was pretty sure that he could again pin Magnus and Alec up against one at the other. And that was exactly why he called up another meeting with just the two of them that day. It wasn’t moral or professional what he was doing, but it was just too much fun and he didn’t really care if he was being honest. 

Magnus and Alec were both very confused when Simon told them that Jason needed them in his office and by the looks of it, it wasn’t any good news. Simon looked pretty fed up with all of it, but he was happy that Magnus and Alec were getting along. Both he and Raphael tried asking what happened between them, but neither Magnus or Alec wanted to tell them and when it came to the end of it - it didn’t really matter. All that mattered was that the two of them finally stopped fighting all of the time as it was getting really annoying.

Alec and Magnus glanced at each other as they were sitting in Jason’s office and were waiting for the other to say something, a rather serious expression on his face - oh, no, something serious happened, didn’t it? They glanced at each other again and then Magnus took in a deep breath, deciding that he was going to be the one that was going to be ending the silence. It was kind of nerve-wrecking and he was just- “Um, did something happen, Jason? Why did you call us here?” he asked and Magnus quickly stopped talking because the look in Jason’s eyes told him to stay quiet.

“Funny that you ask, Magnus,” said Jason and then he shook his head. What he was about to say wasn’t really a lie per say because their client was being a pain in the ass and they were demanding a lot from their little firm. Even if Jason’s company was successful, it was still new and they couldn’t really afford losing such a big client. If they did it wouldn’t end good for either of them. And Magnus and Alec were doing a good job on the case so far, but he wished that they would hurry the fuck up because he just wanted to get rid of them and go back to smaller and less important cases. Now, were they to blame that they case was going slow? No, of course not. But was he going to admit that to them? Nope.

“Jason?” asked Magnus, because their boss was just sitting there and wasn’t saying much, Alec also getting worried and he cleared his throat.

“It’s about the case you two are on at the moment,” said Jason and both of them nodded. Yes, it was going quite good. It was going a lot faster than both of them had anticipated at first, but Jason seemed that he wasn’t too happy about it. “I think you should hurry up and wrap it up already,” he said and then took in a deep breath. Magnus and Alec looked at each other and quickly shook their heads because what he was asking of them was too much - there was literally no way that they should be wrapping it up already. There were still so many things to do, the case wasn’t solved yet and- They needed to be very careful about how they went about this because if they weren’t going to be careful enough, then it could result in them losing the case. It wouldn’t be a good idea at all and they needed to let Jason know that, 

Even if Alec and Magnus fancied Jason in the past they knew one flaw about them - he didn’t like hearing criticism even if it was needed. They were going to try to break it softly to him, but it was just… ugh, how should they go about it? Alec was the one that finally took in a deep breath and then he clasped his hands together. “Jason, look, I don’t mean to be rude, but don’t you think that’s kind of unreasonable coming from you?” asked Alec because Jason was usually a food lawyer. He had his flaws, but he was good at what he did and that was why Alec respected him so much in the first place.

“Yeah, I’m afraid that Alec is right,” said Magnus. “Look, I know that he’s getting on your nerves, he’s going on our nerves as well,” they said as they were talking about their client. He was a difficult guy to handle, but- “But you can’t rush it, not this time. If we aren’t careful… our opposition, so to speak, will make sure to take us down,” he said and then bit his lip. The company that the other guy hired was one of the top companies and they could be playing with fire.  _ And to take such an important company down and win against them would do an amazing thing for their company.  _ Since when was Jason so-

“Excuse me?” asked Jason because he didn’t think that he would hear this - both of them ganging up against him. It wasn’t really ganging up against him, he knew that much, but still… usually they would immediately start fighting and that was all that he wanted to achieve, nothing more. He knew that they couldn’t move it faster, it was the protocol, but he didn’t know what to do or say because this had never happened before. Magnus and Alec  _ agreeing _ on things. That was-

“Again, I don’t mean to be rude,” said Alec and then shook his head. “But it’s going amazing so far, look, I think that we have a good chance in winning this,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “If we rush things it would complicate things. And some things are a standard protocol, we can’t just-”

“Listen to Alec, he’s been doing this for years,” said Magnus.  _ Well, so was he, but he wanted to give Alec a little bit of credit _ . Alec smiled softly when he heard a compliment from Magnus and he flushed. Oh, how things have changed. “We should just slow down and take things very-”

“I won’t be spoken like this,” said Jason quickly and Magnus stopped talking because their boss just kind of snapped at him? For no reason? Magnus was very confused and Jason took in a deep breath because he didn’t want to lose his composure, but he was really pissed off that his plan wasn’t working. What was this, he was no longer the object of their affection? They seemed to hold an affection for each other and that was just…  _ that was something that he-  _ Alec’s jaw dropped because he had never heard Jason raise his voice like this and he swallowed thickly.  _ He was starting to show his true colours, was this what Simon was talking about? _ Alec snapped back to reality and he looked over at Magnus, who was also shocked. It was like both of them didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, Jason, I didn’t mean it like this. You’re a smart guy, that’s why I just… well, we just wanted to tell you that it’s good to take things slow and not rush into it,” said Magnus and looked at Alec, who quickly nodded and Jason bit his lip because he was more and more pissed off. 

“Of course I’m a smart guy,” said Jason and then nodded. “Also, I’m your boss and you’ll do as I say,” he said and then narrowed his eyes, Magnus’ jaw dropped. Okay, what the hell had happened?  _ This couldn’t be the same guy that he changed his location of work over for, right?  _ Then again, all of his classmates back at Harvard did warn him about this guy that he was kind of a narcissist and also very- Magnus cleared his throat. “I was at the top of the class in Harvard, remember, Magnus?” he asked and Alec had heard it enough. He didn’t know why, but he suddenly was pissed off because Jason was humiliating Magnus like this.

“Okay, hold on a second,” said Alec quickly. “There’s really no need for that kind of language, Jason,” said Alec and then bit his lip. “I mean Magnus is the most capable lawyer that I’ve ever met,” he said and Magnus’ eyes widened because Alec was now defending and complimenting him. Oh, wow, what happened? He didn’t know, but he liked this changed. Alec could be quite a nice guy and lately he had been seeing him in a completely different light. Ever since that…  _ hook up  _ Magnus was starting to see that Alec wasn’t the problematic one in there, but someone else and he glanced towards Jason again. Frankly he was quite pissed off that he spoke to him like that, but he wasn’t going to show it.

“Alec, stay out of this,” said Jason, quickly dismissing Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but Alexander won’t be spoken like this to either,” he said and raised his head up and then shook his head. Alec’s jaw dropped -  _ what was Magnus doing? Wasn’t he into Jason as well?  _ Alec wasn’t so sure that he liked the guy anymore, he had his eyes set on Magnus, perhaps. He was attracted to him, yes, and he had gotten to know him more the past week and unlike Jason, he actually appreciated him and… well, so what? He liked Magnus and he didn’t have any problems admitting that. The only problem was that it didn’t really matter - Magnus still liked Jason, right? 

“Since when are you two getting along?” finally escaped past Jason’s lips and the two of them glanced at each other, then looked back at Jason and Alec just shrugged and then took in a deep breath.

“Um, we’re pretty good friends, actually,” said Alec and Magnus’ heart jumped. Alec thought of him as his friend? Oh, this was so amazing! “Like for a while now, not that it should really concern you, Jason,” said Alec, rolling his eyes and Magnus quickly nodded.

“Yeah, our personal lives are none of your business, Jason,” said Magnus quickly and then stood up because he wasn’t in the mood to be in there anymore. He needed to get out and he hoped that Alec was going to follow him. Jason was really just… forgotten when it came to Magnus. Yes, he used to fancy him, but now… his eyes were set on Alec and he didn’t know how Alec saw him, but-

“Yeah,” said Alec and then shook his head and stood up as well. “Now if you will, Jason dearest, please excuse us because the two of us have to get back on the case,” said Alec, shaking his head. “There’s no time to keep sitting in here and chat about impossible things,” he said and Magnus grinned because he loved when Alec got like this. Not when he was going up against him, but seeing him take on Jason like this - oh, it truly was amazing and one could tell that nobody had ever placed Jason into his shoes. Magnus loved it and he quickly followed Alec outside of office and Alec sighed in relief.

“Oh, man,” said Magnus and Alec nodded.

“I know,” said Alec, biting his lip. “I’m starting to think that Simon was right about him,” he said and Magnus arched his brow. Raphael was trying to warn him as well, but he didn’t listen to him, not really.  _ But he started to wonder if others were really right because if Simon also saw him like that then-  _

“Meaning?”

“Doesn’t really matter,” said Alec and then laughed because he honestly was over Jason and it felt so freeing. “I don’t know what I ever saw in him if I’m being completely honest,” he said and then bit his lip. “I mean, I think I’m over him. I feel stupid for fighting over him with you. That’s the only reason why the two of us didn’t get along and it’s so childish,” said Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Agreed, that was so stupid of us,” said Magnus and Alec laughed softly. 

“Yeah, so over him. I mean if you still want him, you can have him. He’s all yours,” said Alec, saying it as a joke, but at the same time he wasn’t really joking. He was more testing waters than anything - he needed to know if Magnus was still into him. He doubted, but still, he needed to be very sure if he was about to ask him out. 

_ And how did one ask Magnus Bane out?! _

Oh, Alec needed to figure out a lot. But he just needed Magnus to-

“No thank you, I got Jason all out of my system,” said Magnus and Alec perked up.

“Really? Just like that? But didn’t you, like, change your position because you wanted to work with him and-”

“I did and that was very stupid of me,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Recent… events,” said Magnus and looked up at Alec. They both knew what he was referring to, Alec flushing and he then cleared his throat, nodding. “Cleared some things up for me,” said Magnus and gave Alec a meaningful look.  _ He was happy to hear that Alec didn’t like Jason anymore, but did he get it that he was into him now?  _ Or?!

“Oh, yes, I.. um, yes,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “Well, that’s, um, good, very much so,” said Alec and Magnus arched his brow because Alec’s face was red and he was also kind of stammering - he was all over the place.  _ Adorable.  _ So, he got it that he was into him? Well, he hoped, how more obvious could he be? Right?! Alec wasn’t so dense, was he? Magnus could only hope at this point as he was also too nervous to tell him until he wasn’t completely sure. 

“Well,” said Magnus and then hummed. “I should, um, go back to work, yes,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. Okay, Alec needed a plan and he was going to go back to work, but he first needed to tell Simon all about it and he was also going to need a plan - Simon was good at giving advices and giving out plans. Oh, yes, that was where Alec was headed off to.

“Right,” said Alec and nodded. “I’ll be soon with you. Just need to go to Simon and ask him about some… things,” he said and Magnus gave him a little nod, not thinking too much of it as he knew that they were friends. In the end Alec quickly hurried over to Simon’s - he was in a hurry! 

As soon as Simon was approached, he was worried - what did Jason do now? “Alec, what-”

“Si, I need your help,” said Alec and Simon arched his brow.

“Um, okay?” asked Simon.

“I need you to tell me how I ask someone out,” said Alec and Simon shook his head.

“Ugh, again? I told you, Jason is-”

“A dick, yes,” said Alec, nodding. “I need you to help me ask Magnus out. I-”

“Finally,” said Simon and clasped his hands together. Oh, thank goodness, Alec finally saw what was going on.  _ And if he wanted to ask Magnus out, he was going to be the first one to help him out.  _

This was the moment that Simon was waiting for for a long time indeed! He needed to ask him many things, but first things was first - they needed a good plan!


	8. Chapter 8

“You two hooked up and you didn’t tell me about it?” asked Simon and Alec took in a deep breath and then he nodded. Well, yes, but in his defence, he didn’t really tell anyone because he didn’t know what to make of it. He and Magnus still didn’t really talk about it,  _ but they were going to.  _ That was the plan, no? Alec wasn’t really patient this time as Simon wasn’t really giving him any advices and he was going to ask someone else for advice - be it Izzy or Jace… scratch that, it was better if he asked his sister, his brother’s advices were always a little bit- “Well, this explains so much,” said Simon and Alec gave him a look of confusion as he didn’t know what the other was on about. 

“Um, explains what exactly?” asked Alec because he wasn’t following at all and Simon just shook his head and then took in another deep breath and he looked at his best friend. Well, now everything made sense; why he and Magnus suddenly got along so well. And that was all that it took?! Alec didn’t go into too many details about what happened between him and Magnus, but he did tell him that they ended up hooking up in their office after one of their heated fights and everything changed after that. 

“Why the two of you suddenly started getting along,” said Simon and shook his head, biting into his lip because he should have seen this coming; Magnus had a thing for Alec and vice versa. It was so clear even before Alec told him about what happened between him and Magnus. Simon bit his lip, but then he started laughing as he found it very hilarious. “Who would have thought that the two of you just needed to get laid,” said Simon, bursting into loud laughter and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“You’re no help, you know that, right?” asked Alec and bit his lip.

“I’m sorry, but come on,” said Simon and rolled his eyes. “You two were always down each other’s throat and this explains it all,” he said and then just took in a deep breath and clasped his hands together. “I’m just glad that you’re finally over that jerk,” said Simon and shuddered. Oh, how much he disliked their boss; he was always just worrying about himself and he didn’t really care about his employees. He was good at what he did, but he was a pain in the ass and he was glad that his friend finally saw that.

“I suppose,” said Alec and shook his head. “Okay, enough about Jason and let’s focus on Magnus,” said Alec and Simon nodded. Yes, yes, of course. They should be getting down to business and Simon quickly put on his thinking face. “Even if  _ that _ happened between Magnus and I,” said Alec, whispering a little bit even if the two of them were alone. They were at work, yes, but both of them came in early that day as Alec needed to see Simon in person. Apparently he had spoken to Raphael, who wasn’t just Simon’s boyfriend, but also Magnus’ friend and he could tell them more about how Magnus felt about Alec - that was the only thing that Alec was concerned, from now. “I don’t really know if he likes me like that, do you know what I mean?” asked Alec and Simon snorted.

“Alec, I asked Raphael about-”

“I mean he told me that he’s over Jason the other day, but that doesn’t really mean that he,” said Alec, not really listening to Simon and he was still running his mouth. He was nervous and when he was nervous, he talked. A lot. “The last time we spoke he did hint that maybe he was into me, but he didn’t really mention anything about it specifically and I just don’t want to make an ass out of myself in front of him,” said Alec and then bit his lip. “In case he’s not into me like that anymore. I mean it could just be a hook up for him and nothing more, but I really want to-”

“Alec, stop talking and let me tell you what Magnus told Raphael about you, okay?” finally spoke up Simon and Alec felt his heart jumping into his throat and he quickly nodded.  _ Oh, right, that was right! _ Alec finally shut up and Simon started laughing. “Okay,” said Simon and Alec nodded. “You’re in luck, Alec,” said Simon and smiled, Alec cocking his head to the side. “I mean it’s clear as a day to everyone around you, but Magnus is into you. You know?” asked Simon and Alec’s jaw dropped.

“Really?!” gasped Alec and the smile on his face was bright, making Simon giggle.

“Yep.”

“Wait, what do you mean that it’s clear to everyone around me?” asked Alec and he narrowed his eyes.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” said Simon and Alec just shook his head. “The way that he’s been looking at you, the way the two of you have been fighting and all that you two could talk about was each other,” said Simon and shook his head. “I swear to God, every time I went out to lunch with Magnus and Raphael, you were the only thing that he talked about,” said Simon and Alec’s eyes widened.

“Really?” asked Alec and his face brightened.

“You weren’t any better, you know that, right?” deadpanned Simon and Alec rolled his eyes.

“What did he say, Simon?” asked Alec, ignoring Simon and the other just laughed.

“Well, at the time he was still pretending that he disliked you,” said Simon and Alec felt a little bit deflated.

“ _ Oh. _ ”

“But,” said Simon quickly and Alec looked at him. “He did tell Raphael that he’s into you like  _ that, _ ” said Simon and Alec quickly cheered up. “Apparently you really rocked his world back then in the office,” said Simon and Alec grinned all the way up to his ears.

“Yeah, I did,” said Alec and then leaned closer to Simon. “We almost broke the desk,” he said proudly and Simon didn’t know if he should be telling Alec to shut up or if he should be laughing. In the end he decided for the latter and he was just shaking his head. “Okay, so what’s next? Will he ask me out? Why didn’t he tell me anything?” whined Alec and Simon chuckled.

“Why didn’t you ask him out yet?” asked Simon and Alec got the point.

“Too nervous to actually… right, makes sense, yes,” said Alec and Simon gave him a little nod. Alec then glanced down and sighed happily. So he wasn’t imagining it the other day, Magnus was really trying to let him know that he was into him and Alec was just… smiling widely and he couldn’t stop the smile from growing. Okay, but how did he ask him out? That was still a mystery to him! “How do I ask him out, though?” quickly asked Alec as he was still nervous about that part and Simon gave him a little smile.

“Raphael told me that he’s pretty sappy romantic person,” said Simon and gave Alec a little wink. Okay, that was useful information. “So, if I were in your shoes, I would get him a pretty bouquet of flowers and invite him to a very romantic place,” said Simon and Alec perked up - he didn’t know a romantic place, he didn’t really go out on a lot of dates till then and Simon rolled his eyes again. 

“Where though?”

“It’s… there’s this good restaurant Raphael and I visited the other week, I’ll let you know the address to it,” said Simon and Alec’s eyes widened. Oh, Simon was the best friend ever. And he liked the sound of that. He was starting to get to know Magnus more and more properly and he liked that he was a romantic person. And he did know that he liked things that were a little bit over the top. Usually Alec would roll his eyes at it, but now he saw Magnus in completely different light and he found it… adorable. 

“You’re the best friend ever,” said Alec and Simon nodded.

“I know,” he said and Alec just took in a deep breath.

Okay, all he needed now were flowers… and courage. Boy, did he need that!

Also a lot of good luck!

* * *

So, Alec had a plan. It consisted of three main points:

  1. Get flowers
  2. Make reservations at the fancy restaurant (he looked it up online and it truly was something that Magnus would like)
  3. Ask Magnus out



The part that he dreaded (and looked the most forward to) was of course asking Magnus out. Also, what kind of flowers was he supposed to get for Magnus? There was a flower shop around the corner, so he could go there during his lunch break and then ask Magnus out then; he wasn’t going to be waiting much longer as he needed to know Magnus’ answer. But he felt pretty good about it, that was until the lunch break rolled around and as Magnus was getting ready to go out, Alec saw how  _ Jason _ of all people approached Magnus and Alec felt his blood boiling with jealousy. Yes, he was jealous and he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Still, he didn’t want to make a big scene about it - it could be just work related talk, but he didn’t like how Jason was looking at Magnus and how close he was standing to him, so Alec decided to check out just what in the world was going on out there. Still, he was trying to be discrete about it, so as he stepped out, he made a turn to the side and hid behind a corner, but was still close enough for him to hear what they were talking about and his eyes widened as Alec quickly realised that it wasn’t a  _ work _ related talk. At all. And he was very pissed off because-

“Magnus,” heard Alec say Jason. Magnus arched his brow when he was suddenly approached by his boss and in the past he would be overjoyed, but not this time. He didn’t have the time to be wasting it on Jason, he wanted to go on his lunch break as he was starving and truth be told, Jason was getting on his nerves more and more. Still, he managed a polite smile as he didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Yeah?” finally replied Magnus.

“Heading out for lunch?” 

“Um, yeah, that was the plan,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes. Oh, was he there to tell him that he couldn’t go out on his lunch break? “I can’t have my lunch break now, Jason?” asked Magnus as he tried not to roll his eyes again and Jason quickly shook his head, trying to turn on his charms, but it wasn’t really working. He winked at Magnus and he arched his brow. Why was he…?

“Of course you may go,” said Jason. “In fact I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me,” he asked and then winked again. The whole winking threw Magnus off too much to actually know what Jason was proposing and he narrowed his eyes.

“All okay there with your eyes, Jason?” asked Magnus.

“Why, yes, yes there-”

“You keep blinking… weirdly,” said Magnus and Jason winked  _ again.  _ “There it is, again,” he said and Jason’s face reddened with embarrassment, especially because he heard someone snickering from around the corner. When he found out who it was, they were so getting fired! “Maybe your eyes are dry? You know, I know of this good eye drops that-”

“That’s not the point,” quickly snapped Jason and Magnus stopped talking.

“Okay, okay,” said Magnus and Jason smiled again. “So, what were you trying to tell me? Something about lunch?” asked Magnus and Jason quickly nodded and placed his hands together.

“Yes, quite correct,” said Jason and then leaned towards Magnus , who just stepped back and Jason narrowed his eyes.  _ Okay, that wasn’t the reaction he was going for.  _ Usually Magnus got all googly eyes on him and- “I was wondering if you'd like to join me for the lunch break? Just the two of us,” he said and winked again. And it was only then that Magnus realised that Jason was actually hitting on him and he hummed and then took in a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah,” said Magnus and Jason nodded.

“What do you say? I reserved us a nice little table,” said Jason and Alec bit his lip as he was trying to hold back from barging in, but he couldn’t really hold back and in the end he just stepped from behind the corner.  _ Right, Magnus liked romantic things and he should go slow as he didn’t want to throw Magnus off, but at the same time-  _ Jason’s eyes widened when he saw Alec and his jaw dropped; Alec was the one that was laughing at him before!

“Magnus is taken,” said Alec quickly and Magnus’ mouth hung open when he heard that. Taken? Taken like how?! Raphi did tell him that Alec was asking about him and his heart warmed up. Oh, yes, if it was him, he was so taken! He was Alec’s, through and through and Jason should just get the message already. He got interested in when he was off limits, was it? Oh, that was really shallow and just stupid! And before he was toying with them; Magnus saw it only now when Raphael was warning him for weeks upon weeks.

“Excuse me?” asked Jason.

“Yeah, you heard me,” said Alec and marched towards Magnus, taking in a deep breath. “Magnus is taken, he can’t go to lunch with you because he’s already going to lunch with me,” said Alec sharply and Magnus’ smile dropped.  _ Oh, taken only for the lunch break, was it?  _ Magnus felt a bit down. 

“I-”

“I would love to,” said Magnus quickly and Alec smiled.

“Duh, we already have plans, remember?” asked Alec and winked.  _ Now the way Alec winked was sexy!  _ Magnus flushed and nodded. Right, he should keep up with their little game. “So, you see, Magnus cannot come with you now or… ever,” he said and Magnus looked again at him; ah, so he was… Magnus really didn’t get it. This wasn’t just about lunch breaks, was it? “Because he will be having lunch breaks with me from now on,” he said and then glanced at Magnus and smiled sheepishly. “If-if he’d like that of course,” he said quickly.

_ This wasn’t about lunch breaks. _

“Of course,” said Magnus quickly again and gave him a meaningful look. “I would love to have all the lunch breaks with you from now on.”

“It’s just a lunch break, you don’t need to make it so serious, God,” said Jason and just marched away. Fine, he could get to lunch on his own, he didn’t need those two! He was independent, he could….  _ oh, why wouldn’t they like him anymore?!  _ Jason was so visibly upset and Alec was fighting back his laughter as he watched Jason disappear into the elevator, completely humiliated and confused. He wasn’t used to rejection.

“So, um, yes,” said Alec after they were alone and then he cleared his throat. “If-if you didn’t get it, this wasn’t about lunch at all, I was, um, like-”

“You’re into me and you’re trying to ask me out?” asked Magnus and Alec finally allowed himself to relax a little bit. He nodded, laughed nervously and then he glanced down.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “I know you like romantic and over the top things. I had this whole thing planned out how I’ll go out and get you flowers during the lunch break, but then I heard Jason trying to creep up on you and he ruined everything. But if you wait here now, I can get to the flower shop and just-” started Alec, blabbering again and a kiss upon his cheek stopped him from running his mouth.

“It’s fine… and you’ve been talking to Raphi, haven’t you?” asked Magnus, laughing and he rolled his eyes.

“Well, kinda. Simon came up with the plan,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“Ah, yes,” said Magnus and smiled softly. “You don’t need to… do all of that, it’s finally really,” he said and smiled. “I would love to go out with you. I would love to get to know you better and maybe… I wanna give it a try and see where it goes,” said Magnus and Alec happily nodded and then took in a deep breath. 

_ Oh, yes! _

Around the corner, Simon was reporting everything back to Raphael and they were both excited - finally, Magnus and Alec were going out!


	9. Chapter 9

For their first date, Magnus and Alec decided to keep it rather simple. It was true that Magnus was into fancy dinners and fancy restaurant, but for Alec’s sake, he decided to go somewhere that was a lot more laid back. He could tell that Alec wasn’t really all about that fancy stuff and he respected that; he wanted Alexander to be comfortable on their first date and that was all that mattered. Funny how much things have changed between them during the last few weeks; a month or so ago, he would have never thought that he would go on a date with Alec Lightwood willingly. His change on Alec changed drastically and he was very happy about it, taking in a deep breath as he glanced over at the clock and then smiled softly. He was there a little bit early, but he couldn’t help himself. 

It’s been a while since Magnus was out on a proper date and that he was actually looking forward to it. He didn’t have the best luck with his previous relationships and he allowed his friends to set him up on a few blind dates, but it never really lasted. The most that he mustered to go on were three dates and after that it either fizzled out or the person turned out not to be really Magnus’ type. It was really annoying, that was why he decided to take such a huge leap of faith when he heard that Jason, his old classmate and the guy that he was crushing on for years, was looking for a new employee. He thought that it was a sign from the universe - that Jason was the one. 

That was wrong.

But it was a sign from the universe alright. He managed to meet someone just as amazing and that was no other than Alec. He wanted to get to know him a little bit better because the two of them didn’t really know a lot about each other; but that was what the date was for. Magnus wanted to learn more about him and he could only hope that Alec was of the same opinion, biting into his lip and he then took in a deep breath, feeling his heart beating a little bit faster. While it was true that it’s been a while since had last been on a date, he wasn’t really used to being so nervous.

It wasn’t like he didn’t know Alec. But it was about he knew that it was different than the other dates he had been on. Those blind dates; Magnus didn’t really have high hopes for them, but this time it was different. Alec wasn’t a complete stranger, that was why it felt a lot different and it wasn’t just the two of them hooking up prior to this. It was… Magnus didn’t know how to explain it, but he felt that the connection he had with Alec was  _ real _ and genuine. Nothing like he had in a long time and he just smiled, hoping that Alec was going to join him soon because sitting there all alone was too nerve wracking and he just glanced up and then turned around the bar.

It was a simple bar; Hunter’s Moon they called it. It surely had its charm and he liked that it was a lot more laid back than all the other first dates he had been on with other people. It just felt a lot more relaxed and he just smiled, sipping on the cocktail that he ordered for himself before and he just nodded and took out his phone to check up on the time and he huffed under his breath; it was still too early and he just shook his head. Alec did boast about coming on time to important events, he was always early for work, but he wouldn’t come early for their date?

Magnus knew that he was just thinking too much about it, but that was why he came earlier as well; well, it was one of the reasons. He had a feeling that Alec was going to be early and he didn’t want to leave him waiting for too long. Also, by showing up early he wanted to impress Alexander - he hoped that it would somehow show Alec how much ready he was for this, but it seemed that he was still too early and he just leaned back a little bit and he then sighed, but still smiled. 

Well, it didn’t really matter; Magnus decided not to worry too much about it and he then locked the screen of his phone and placed onto the table, tapping with his fingers against the wooden table and he just grinned a little bit. Jason was really a sore loser when it came to it; he tried asking Alec out on a lunch date as well. Just the next day after Magnus turned him down, he was trying to invite Alec out and it was then that Alec had to literally spell it for their boss; he told him that he wasn’t into him anymore. 

Alec kind of snapped and just spilled out what exactly he thought of Jason. Surprisingly it didn’t get him fired… yet. But then again, Jason didn’t have good enough reason to fire Alec because he was one of the best employees that he had. Maybe he was just waiting for the case to be over with? Magnus truly didn’t know but at the end of day he didn’t really care. If he was going to fire Alec, then he was going to quit as well - there was no way that he was staying there. He was worth much more than working for that asshole. 

Again, Jason was the only reason why Magnus was there and both he and Alec could easily find another job at another company. Probably. So for now, Magnus was staying put. Jason kind of backed away after that - maybe he finally understood the message? Who knew, Magnus hoped that he did and that he wasn’t going to do something stupid. Jason wasn’t really a stupid guy, but when he was rejected like he was  _ twice _ and pushed into a corner, he could truly be unpredictable. Well, whatever it was, Magnus decided to push those annoying thoughts away because as soon as he looked up, he saw Alec standing by the door and a wide smile spread across his lips.

_ So, Alec did come early after all!  _

Magnus took in a deep breath and then he called out Alexander’s name, waving over to him and Alec jumped a little bit when he heard Magnus calling out to him like that. Alec quickly adjusted his jacket, fixed his hair and then finally approached Magnus, trying to play it off cool, but Magnus could tell that Alexander was as nervous as he was and this was a good sign.  _ It meant that it was an important thing to both of them,  _ Magnus’ smile getting wider and he stood up. “Alexander, hi,” said Magnus and gave Alec a little hug, Alec quickly hugging the other back and he nervously giggled after he pulled back.

“Hi,” said Alec and then rubbed his sweaty palms against his jeans, placing them together behind his back and then he cleared his throat. Alec didn’t really know what time it was, but he made sure that he left home in time; he was trying to come as soon as possible - early, yes, but then there was the annoying traffic that he ended up being stuck in. So seeing that Magnus was already there made him wonder; he wasn’t late, was he? “Fuck, I hope I’m not too late,” said Alec and quickly started checking up on the time.

“Not late at all, I’m just early,” said Magnus and winked. Alec relaxed and then smiled. Oh, Magnus was earlier than him! “Was really excited and couldn’t wait at my loft anymore, so I decided to show up early,” said Magnus and the way that he giggled; it was a sort of a nervous giggle, but it was also the most adorable giggle that Alec ever heard, dragging his tongue over his lower lip and he just took in a deep breath and then nodded softly. Right, that was why he came earlier as well.

“S-same,” stammered Alec and then cursed under his breath. Ugh, he felt so annoyed. He spoke to Magnus so many times; they shared an office and yet now that it was their date he was stuttering. He didn’t like it and he didn’t know why it should matter so much - it was just a date; them sharing drinks, that was all that it was. They’ve gone out on lunch breaks before, so why did it change so much? “I was also very excited. Would have come earlier, but then I got stuck in the traffic, evil traffic,” said Alec and Magnus laughed softly. Alexander was surprisingly adorable. 

“You’re stuttering,” pointed out Magnus and Alec nodded and looked down.

“I-I, um, I know,” said Alec, whose stuttering just got worse now that Magnus had pointed it out for him like that and he just bit his lip. “I mean, it’s stupid, really. We know each other, heck, we work with each other in the same office and-and now that we’re here… just because it’s our official first date, I’m nervous as hell and now I can’t really stop stuttering. See, I’m stupid and it’s not really-”

“Well, I happen to think it’s cute,” said Magnus simply and Alec’s cheeks reddened and he glanced down. Magnus expected Alec to say something back in defense, but in the end, Alec just giggled and glanced down.

“You think I’m cute?” asked Alec simply and Magnus’ heart melted.

“The cutest,” said Magnus and Alec smiled sheepishly. Magnus then glanced towards their table and realised that they were still standing up; kind of awkward - they were the only ones that were standing up in the bar, they stood up and in the end Magnus decided that it was for the best if they just sat down and for Alec to order his drink; they’ve broken the initial ice and the date could finally begin. It was going to be a lot of fun. “How about we sit down and order you something to drink?” asked Magnus playfully and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes, please,” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded, chuckling. He had a feeling that their date was going to be amazing!

* * *

“Oh, I didn’t know you were into archery,” said Magnus and his eyes widened. Alec flushed a little bit and he then shrugged it off. 

“I mean, I dabble a little bit,” said Alec and then took a sip of his drink and then glanced up at Magnus, who was already imagining Alexander doing archery and honestly, it was quite a sight to behold. The date was going rather good; it was an hour or so into it and both of them were having a great time, slowly getting to know each other a little bit better. Magnus had spent talking quite a lot about himself and Alec didn’t mind it at all; he didn’t really like talking about himself. Also, he wanted to learn more about him, but Magnus also wanted to hear more about Alec!

“Yeah?” asked Magnus in amusement.

It was kind of a lie - Alec didn’t really just dable, but he was actually quite good at it. He had quite a few trophies to show off and he remembered that both Izzy and Jace told him before going on to the date that it was okay if he bragged a little bit about himself and he then opened his mouth again. “I’m actually quite good at it,” said Alec and Magnus hummed. “Back in high school,” he said and Magnus was listening. “I won quite a few trophies,” he then added and Magnus hummed in delight. 

“Mmm, suppose it makes sense. Those broad shoulders and that strong grip of yours,” he said and then winked. “I bet you can do wonders with that bow of yours,” he then carried on, his mind totally in the gutter and he didn’t even try hiding it. Alec started laughing and he gently nudged Magnus.

“Head down in the gutter again, is it?” asked Alec.

“You bet,” Magnus, happily sipping on his martini. “I’ve  _ felt _ your amazing grip, I know how-”

“Okay, we’re still in the bar, remember?”

“Right, getting carried away,” said Magnus and Alec just rolled his eyes, but in a fond way and Magnus was beaming at him again. “I’d like to see you with a bow and an arrow once,” he then said and Alec gave him a little nod.

“Could be arranged. I mean I do still do it, it’s more of a hobby now, but it’s lots of fun,” said Alec and Magnus perked up. “Suppose I can take you with me and show you a few… basic grips,” said Alec and gave Magnus a little wink.  _ Ah, so it wasn’t only Magnus’ mind that was in the gutter.  _

“Our second date?” asked Magnus hopefully.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” said Alec and Magnus smiled.

“And on our third date I can show you the dance studio where I dance in my spare time,” said Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head. Magnus pouted a little bit and he glanced down. “You don’t wanna see my dance studio?”

“Oh, of course I do, Magnus, but I want a fourth date as well and if you try to see me dance, I’m afraid you’ll run away and never come back,” said Alec and Magnus finally understood that Alec was just joking, laughing out loud and he just shook his head.  _ Alexander was truly adorable.  _ Not to mention that he was also a giant dork!

* * *

“Today I had such a lovely time,” said Magnus as he looked over at Alec, who nodded and then bit his lip. Their time at Hunter’s Moon was over, but because Magnus lived nearby, Alec decided to walk him back home. Somehow he still didn’t want to leave; he wanted to spend more time together with Magnus. He loved their first date so much. It was good to just talk to Magnus and get to know him better. He liked what he learned, but there were still things that Magnus kept as a mystery to him - he wanted to learn all about him, slowly! On his own. 

“Yeah, same here,” said Alec and then shook his head. “It’s been such a long time since I’ve been out on a proper date with someone I truly liked,” said Alec and then chewed on his lip. “Gosh, I can’t even remember when was the last time I went out with someone. It has to be more than two years. I mean for the past year I was chasing after Jason, but even before, I haven’t really had luck in this department,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

“Two years?” asked Magnus, kind of surprised.

“I know, I’m weird,” said Alec.

“Surely you had offers. I mean with you looking like this, I’m sure-”

“Oh, sure I had, but there wasn’t anyone that I liked,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled softly. Well, that explained it. “You’re really the first one I ever asked out on my own,” he then finally confessed and Magnus chuckled.  _ Really?  _ Aw, Alexander so sweet and adorable. Innocent in many ways… and not so innocent in many other ways. Magnus chuckled and then dropped his hand down, holding Alec’s as they walked.

“I know what you mean,” said Magnus and then he shook his head. “And it’s not weird, it’s good that you only wanna go out on a date with someone that you really like,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him. “I did quite the opposite,” said Magnus and shook his head. “After a particular not to good relationship I was really keen on finding  _ the one _ so my friends got me to go out on many blind dates, but that, well,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Didn’t really turn out the best. People are jerks,” he said and Alec nodded.

“I know,” said Alec and shrugged. “Blind dates scare me. Only been on one and ended up running away before the guy showed up. I did apologise later, but well,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little chuckle. “I don’t know, I suppose I’m more traditional kind of guy. Like to get to know someone a bit before I truly ask them out,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod.

“Good,” said Magnus and then winked. “You know, after all those failed dates I was really bummed out and I was so desperate to find a significant other that I was searching for any kind of signs that would point into the direction of a new relationship,” said Magnus and then bit his lip. “A friend of mine told me that Jason was looking for someone to work at his firm and I thought that was it - that Jason was the one? That’s stupid, isn’t it?”

“Aw, you’re a hopeless romantic like me,” teased Alec.

“Shut up,” said Magnus and laughed. “Well, as it turns out the universe was maybe right after all, it’s just that Jason was the wrong guy I was chasing after for a little while,” said Magnus and Alec then sighed happily. “Universe brought us together,” said Magnus and Alec started laughing.

“Does the universe go by the name of Jason?”

“Ew, no, don’t ruin the moment,” whined Magnus.

“I know, I know, but think about it for a second. I mean both of us were bickering about Jason all of the time,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. “But it was Jason that made me move to your office and it was him that made us work together on that case,” he said and Magnus slowly started getting what Alec was aiming at. “I mean I know now that it’s because he wanted us to fight all the time, but still,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing loudly.

“Oh, gosh, you have a point,” said Magnus and Alec glanced at him. He loved Magnus’ laugh, he loved his smile, they were just so pure and his good mood was infectious, his smile making Alec smile as well and he just bit his lip because he didn’t want to be smiling too wide. But still, he was just so happy… their first date was amazing. 

“Yes,” said Alec and then chuckled softly, the two of them making a turn to the right and Magnus then looked upon the building, taking a deep breath. Such a pity, they were already there. He didn’t know that the way back from the bar could be so short, such a pity. Maybe he could invite Alexander up for a cup of tea… or something? If only… “Oh, we’re here already?” asked Alec beacuse he noticed Magnus stopping and glancing up. Magnus gave him a little nod and Alec pouted. “Pity.”

“Yeah, I had a lovely time too,” said Magnus and stepped in front of Alec, placing his hands on top of Alec’s shoulders, who happily smiled and glanced into Magnus’ pretty eyes. They both smiled and Magnus then bit his lip. “Thank you, I had such a lovely time today,” he said and Alec quickly nodded.

“Me too,” said Alec, his voice an octave lower and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip, his eyes flickering down onto Magnus’ lips and he then hummed. He wanted to feel those lips against his again; he felt them once, but he wanted to feel them again and he huffed under his breath. Was the first date too fast to have their first official kiss. Well, not their first kiss, but the first kiss that  _ counted.  _

“I suppose I should go inside now,” mumbled Magnus and Alec gave him a little nod, but before Magnus was able to pull away and walk inside of the building, Alec caught him by the back of his neck, gently cupping his face and he pressed their lips together. The kiss was different than the first time; unlike all of the hunger and lust that was poured into their kiss back at the office, this one was different. Tender, soft, soothing… slow. Alec felt his head spinning a little bit, Magnus happily humming into the kiss and he kissed Alec back, titling his head to the side a little bit and when they pulled away, they both chuckled and Alec took in a deep breath and nodded.

“I should, um, go too, I-”

“Wanna come up for a cup of cocoa?” quickly proposed Magnus and Alec perked up. “Well. It’s summer. How about ice tea or-” started Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

“Yes, please,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled softly and then nodded.  _ Good.  _

So, Alec stayed, for another glass of iced tea… and they talked some more. 


	10. Chapter 10

“Mmm, where should I take you out today, Alexander?” asked Magnus and smiled when he saw the way that Alec’s eyes lit up. Oh, they were going out again? It would be their fifth official date and Alec was very much on board. They were still in the office, slowly getting ready to call it a day. Alec was sitting on the chair, while Magnus was sitting on top of his legs, having his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, his fingers gently caressing the back of Alec’s neck, who was just happily smiling as he was looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. Yes, they were using that type of term.  _ Boyfriends. _ Alec quite liked it actually. It’s been a while since he had someone that he called boyfriend and he bit into his lip and then pulled Magnus closer to him.

“We’re going out?” asked Alec very intrigued and Magnus just gave him a little nod and then he hummed.

“Well, if you want to,” said Magnus and then smiled softly. He knew that Alexander was going to say anyway, Alec loved going out on dates. He loved public display of affection even more than Magnus and he was just adorable beyond belief. Magnus had a feeling that this was going to be a special relationship; not like any of the others that he had before and he was happy that they met even if the universe pinned them against each other at first. It was just… amazing and Magnus took in a deep breath and then hummed softly.

“Oh, of course I want to,” said Alec and grinned. He loved going out with Magnus. He usually liked spending time at his own apartment, but it was always fun to go out on dates with Magnus. He was an amazing company and he just bit his lip and then took in a deep breath. “Do you know where we’ll be going?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. He had a little idea in his mind; maybe he and Alec could go on a double date with Raphael and Simon. Magnus happened to know where the other two were going that evening and it would be fun if they all met up and just spent some time together.

“Well, I’ve been talking to Simon and he’s taking Raphi out to his lovely little restaurant,” said Magnus and Alec nodded because he had also heard that, but he didn’t know what to do with that information… yet. Why did it matter where Raphael and Simon were having their date? Magnus rolled his eyes because Alec still didn’t really get it; he was truly quite dense at times in the most adorable way ever. “Well,” said Magnus and Alec glanced up at him again. “I thought that maybe we could join them?”

“Oh!” said Alec because he finally got it. “Like a double date?”

“Yeah, I thought it would be a cute little idea,” said Magnus and then shrugged. “If you’d like that. I did ask Raphi if he was against the idea and he isn’t so,” said Magnus and then cocked his head to the side. “A little double date. Yes,” he said and Alec’s smile grew wider and he quickly nodded.

Alec liked spending time with his friends, so of course he liked the idea of a double date. “I would love to,” said Alec and Magnus happily smiled, leaning down and he gently pressed a kiss upon Alec’s lips and the other didn’t hesitate with kissing him back, sliding his hand up and he gently cupped Magnus’ face as he pulled him in for another kiss, both of them happily gasping. Magnus didn’t shy away at all, gently turning his head to the side and he deepened the kiss slightly, letting Alec explore and warmth of his mouth by gently sliding his tongue inside of his mouth and Alec happily moaned into their kiss. 

Kissing Magnus was always amazing, but there was just something about kissing him in their office - maybe because that was where it all started? It was where they first hooked up, where they kissed for the very first time. Or maybe it was the fact that Alec had a little bit of an office kind - there was no shame in that. He was pretty proud of it and Magnus made sure that the two of them explored more of it; it was quite a turn on for the both of them and Magnus was laughing breathlessly when he felt that Alec was getting more and more fired up with his kisses, trying to keep up with his fast kisses.

Alec’s strong, yet gentle arms around him were keeping him close to him as they kissed, Magnus happily sliding even closer to Alexander - if that was even possible and the two of them parted for the time being, both of them breathing fast and uneven. Magnus wanted to say something, but he forgot by the time that Alexander kissed him again, happily complying and Alec’s hands were roaming down his back and up again, cupping his face again. Magnus knew that they should probably stop before this would get even more heated up, but it was such a shame. 

Alexander’s lips tasted amazing and Magnus could never get enough, being pulled back in and he did nothing to fight those, feeling Alec’s lips gently sink into his lower lip and he let out a loud gasp when he felt Alec gently sucking onto his lip, giving him another hungry and heated kiss. Alec was kind of aware of their surroundings, but not really. There was a little tiny voice screaming inside of him, telling him that there were still people and that everyone could see them. But he didn’t really care and he was about to kiss Magnus again when there was a knock at the door and he let out a loud groan and a whine, Magnus quickly jumping up because that kind of startled him.

Magnus looked around and he narrowed his eyes when he saw their boss on the other side of the door, quickly standing up and both of them started laughing, Magnus quickly wiping his lips, which were slightly redder than usual and Alec realised that he looked like a dishevelled sparrow - Magnus loved playing with his hair when they kissed. Alec loved it as well, quickly combing through his hair with his hair and he then took in a deep breath.  _ What did Jason want now?  _

Magnus was the one that walked over to the door, opening it and he then rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, he just saw all of that, didn’t he? Well, Magnus didn’t really give a damn and he took in a deep breath and then looked over at Alec, who was proudly wearing a smug smile on his face, but his cheeks were red and the fact that he was embarrassed didn’t really escape past anyone. “Yes, um, Jason, what is it?” asked Magnus and finally broke that awkward silence that fell between the three of them - it was still all very awkward.

Jason didn’t bother the two of them. He knew very well that Magnus and Alec were a couple - he walked in on them kissing in the elevator when they would be coming over to work together. He walked in on them kissing in their office and in the hallway - it was very much clear that they were together and they didn’t try hiding in. Did it bother him? Not really, he moved on rather quickly. Still, he didn’t want to admit that both of them rejected him, that part he ignored.

“Right, sorry for disturbing,” said Jason and Magnus glanced over at Alec, who straightened himself on the chair and he walked back over to Alec’s side and waited for Jason to say something. “I didn’t mean to walk in on you, you were clearly, um… busy,” commented Jason and Alec’s flush deepened and Magnus snorted.

“That’s quite okay.”

“And you’re here because?” asked Alec and Jason nodded.

“Yes, right,” said Jason and Alec arched his brow. “Just here to congratulate both of you on the case - well done,” said Jason and Alec smiled. Oh, right. There was that too. He and Magnus managed to win the case earlier that week. Just the day before, actually! “Very well done, the client spoke very highly of the two of you over the phone to me just now,” said Jason and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

“Well, did you ever doubt us? We’re the best employees you have,” said Magnus with a wink and Jason nodded.

“Very true, it’s why I trusted the two of you with the client,” said Jason.

“You sure it isn’t because you wanted to pin us against each other?” asked Alec jokingly and Jason bit his lip.

“What?”

“Oh, stop pretending, we know and frankly we’re grateful to you,” said Magnus and Jason just glanced down. “But it’s amazing that we’ve won. Yes, it was a tough one,” said Magnus and Jason looked over at both of them. Maybe he owed them some kind of an apology? He really didn’t do apologies and he was shit at them, biting into his lip again and he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, Magnus is right, doesn’t really matter anymore,” said Alec and then shrugged. “It’s fine, anyway,” said Alec and then puffed his cheeks. “What matters is that we’ve won,” he said and Jason nodded in the end. Good, he didn’t have to apologise! Phew!

“That’s true,” said Jason and then chewed on his lip. Was there anything else that he wanted to tell them? Magnus and Alec eyed each other and they could tell that Jason wanted to say something else to them, but he didn’t quite get how to get started and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and then looked at Alec, who just shrugged. He wasn’t really going to start asking questions, he didn’t really want to spend too much time talking with Jason. Not when they had date plans!

“Something else you wanted to tell us?” asked Magnus because he was also in a hurry, kind of. Not really, but still - being alone with Alec was the best and he didn’t really like the way Jason was looking at them. 

“No, not really,” said Jason in the end and turned around, nodding and Magnus looked at Alec, winking as Jason was leaving.  _ Or so they thought _ . Because just before Jason got out of there, he turned around and stepped closer to them again. Ugh, what now?! “Actually,” he said and Alec arched a brow. Oh, was he getting fired for snapping at him back then? He kind of needed him around at the time for him to finish the case, but the case was over now, so was his career at the firm also over? 

“You’ll fire me, won’t you?” asked Alec and Jason arched his brow.

“Why would I do that?” he asked and looked over at Magnus, who also expected something like that. Honestly, they didn’t know what to expect from Jason, but still - he has been a dick in the past for making them fight over him, so they didn’t really trust him too much. They were very holding back.

“Well, I snapped at you when you tried to ask me out and you’re known to handle rejection rather… not well,” said Alec and then bit his tongue. Oh, crap, did he say too much? He hoped that he didn’t. Jason in the end just shook his head and then clasped his hands together - he kind of felt bad about thing after all and he was just going to apologise. Only this once because-

“No,” said Jason. “I’m actually here to apologise,” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor.

“You’re joking,” said Magnus.

“Sadly, I’m not,” said Jason. “I, well,” he said and Magnus waited for him to say something. Jason was getting impatient and he just groaned. “I apologise for all of… that,” said Jason and then looked over at the two of them. Alec arched his brow and Magnus just chuckled over at the side because he knew that that was all the apology that they were ever going to get. Even that much was impressive coming from Jason. He was really… evolving. Magnus was proud of him, in a way.

“For what?” asked Alec because he kind of wanted to hear a proper apology.

“Alexander, don’t push it, this is Jason,” reminded him Magnus.

“I suppose you’re right,” said Alec and Jason arched his brow.  _ Oh, yeah?  _ They really thought so lowly of him?! He was going to give them the best apology ever!

“I apologise for leading you on. Both of you,” said Jason and Magnus’ jaw hit the floor for the second time. “How’s that for apology, Lightwood? Not too shabby, is it?” asked Jason and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Alec rolled his eyes.

“That’s… surprising,” said Alec and then he looked over at Magnus, who was sitting on the desk then and he just waved it off. “It’s… fine. Just don’t try pulling like that ever again on someone else and try to be more humble to all of us and we’re good,” said Alec and then bit his lip. 

“I mean it’s thanks to you that we got together in the first place,” said Magnus and started laughing over at the side. “It’s fine, really,” he said and looked at Alec, sending him a little wink and Jason then straightened his tie, nodding and he cleared his throat. 

“Very well,” said Jason and then suddenly turned around. “That will be all, you may carry on with your… activities. I’ll be on my way,” he said and Magnus and Alec looked at each other as Jason left and after a few seconds, after it all settled in, they started laughing out loud because they couldn’t believe that they just got an apology from the other - kind of. But it was a start and Alec was just glad that the whole fiasco was over and he looked back up at Magnus, who was still laughing and he bit his lip.

“Wow, Jason apologising, huh?” asked Alec.

“I know, you don’t see that every day, but enough about him,” said Magnus and then rubbed his palms together. “Tell me - where are you taking me on our next date?” asked Magnus happily and Alec hummed.

“We’ll see,” said Alec and stood up, stepping over to Magnus, who was still sitting on the desk and he gently held him face again and gulped softly, kissing Magnus again and then he took in a deep breath and pressed their foreheads together. “But I know it’ll be fun,” he said and Magnus hummed in agreement. It was always fun when they were together.

“Can’t wait,” purred Magnus and kissed Alec again.

Alec couldn’t wait as well - to see where their relationship would take them to. But he knew that it would be fun. Always. With Magnus by his side it was always fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much, had fun writing this one :))  
> Thank you for all the support, means so much to me <3


End file.
